Corruption
by jayblade14
Summary: Twenty years before Allen Walker was even born, the Black Order decided to create their own "Heart of Innocence". It looked to be successful but then disaster fell. Thirty years later, Allen is going to the Whitefield estate to protect the crystal and help Alice Whitefield sacrifice herself to save the world. What dark truths are still being hidden in this old estate? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**MASSIVE DISCLAIMER SEEING AS I EASILY FORGET TO WRITE THIS IN EVERY CHAPTER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL D'GRAY-MAN CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT IS DUE TO MS. KATSURA HOSHINO! I'M JUST A SUPER FAN WRITING TO SHOW MY FAN GEEKNESS!**

**Please enjoy the story :)**

It was early in the morning as the landowner rose from her bed. The sun had yet to rise over the horizon but she found it the perfect time to do her chores since all three of the guests were still asleep and out of her hair. She washed her face with the cold water from her basin, choosing to dress in her dark green and brown worn clothed dress, and picking the worst pair of shoes in her closet to wear for the work in the yard, she stepped out on the landing and headed down stairs.

She went first to the chickens and hogs, feeding them their daily grain. Slipping into the barn, she milked the lone cow and mucked the horses' pens before taking the fresh milk inside to begin baking the morning bread. It took nearly two hours to bake the bread but by the time she was done, the first guest was… coming in from outdoors.

The landlady looked at the young girl as she entered into the building. She was wearing loose, dirty clothing and a dark cloth around her dark brown hair. Her eyes were the color of warm chocolate. "Good morning," she cheerfully directed at the older woman.

"Good morning lass," the older woman returned, "Where the briny blue blazes did you come from? I know this is the only door in and out of the house and I've been outside all morning. I didn't hear nor see you come out." The girl smiled.

"I was up early. I think it was three hours before the sun rose?"

Three hours? The landlady scratched her head. "My lass, that's a bit early for anyone to be gettin' up now isn't it?" The girl shook her head.

"I have a weird sleeping habit." She moved towards the stairs. "I'll be back soon." Before the landlady could answer, the girl was already up the stairs. Shaking her head, she returned to finishing the bread.

It couldn't have been ten minutes later when the young guest returned. She was dressed now in a long dark overcoat, the same dark cloth on her head, and her suitcase in the other. The landlady passed her a cup of milk and a thick chunk of bread. "Leavin' already lass? You just got here the other night. Why don't you rest a bit?" The girl took a big bite of bread, swallowed and took the same size gulp out of the milk.

"I wish I could," she finally said when her mouth was cleared, "Your house is very lovely and the scene is phenomenal but I am on a tight schedule. I have to reach my destination in the next two days."

"Oh? How much farther do you have to go?" She shrugged.

"As far as I can tell, not far but the sooner I get there, the better." The landlady smiled softly and handed the girl a wrapped bread roll.

"Well, here, take this. You'll be needin' it for the road ahead. Consider your night here paid for considering you chopped my wood for me the other night. Ol' Will out back is about to head into London to sell his vegetables. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a lift if that's where you're headin'." She nodded her head vigorously and almost choked on a piece of bread. The landlady smiled. "By the way Alice," she asked, "just where are you heading to anyway?"

Alice smiled. She picked up her lone bag and stood from the table. "Ma'am," she started, "I'm heading to a place called The Black Order."

"Never heard of it."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Alice replied cheerfully. She dipped her head in salutation and stepped out the door into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly lunch time when Alice and Old William made it to London. She hopped down from his wagon and, after giving a friendly thank-you, she started walking down the street in, she hoped, the right direction towards the train station. She looked at the map in her hand that she had scribbled from what Old William had been able to tell her about the London area. If she turned down… wait that wasn't right. Maybe it was… nope, wrong again. Before Alice could even blink… she was lost… in the middle of London… with no money on her.

Alice could feel the pit of stomach drop. She had to find the train station and steal away on it in order to get to the Black Order. The last thing she needed was to sleep on the streets of London at night. Who knew what sinister creatures could come after her? She sighed.

"Great," she muttered out loud. "What am I supposed to do now?" She looked left and then right. The street was crowded but the people moved past her without a thought or care for an obvious outsider. "Excuse me," she tired multiple times, "I need to… how do you get… excuse me… I need to get to the train station… excuse me…" After an hour of trying, she gave up and sat down on a street corner. She'd devoured the bread roll from earlier.

Anger boiled in her blood. In Whitefield, no one was this rude! "CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHERE THE TRAIN STATION IS," she shouted to the sky. A couple of people eyed her but didn't say anything. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. Instinctively, she whirled, thrusting a dagger that had been hidden in her sleeve out at the person. He dodged it and laughed.

"Easy there Miss," he managed. "I was just going to show you the way to the train station like you asked." She blinked and looked up. The man… er, boy… was a little taller than her but then again, she couldn't tell from all the spiked red hair on his head. He smiled down at her. She withdrew her knife.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He waved it off.

"It's alright. Here, why don't I escort you to the train station? I'm heading there myself." She nodded. What harm would it do to be escorted by this stranger? After all, she obviously knew how to defend herself if need be and she knew she was stronger than she looked. She stood and he held out a hand. "Here, allow me to carry your luggage. I'm Lavi by the way and you are?"

"Alice. Alice Whitefield." He smirked.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Whitefield." They walked down the crowded street. "What are you doing in London all by yourself if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm trying to get somewhere. I'm hoping that once I get there, I can find someone very important to me."

"Oh?"

"He's my brother; my twin brother actually," she started rambling. "When he was born, Mom says he was taken in the middle of the night but from what I've heard from my maid was that Mom and Dad threw him away because he had a physical defect."

"Did your maid say what it was?"

"No; unfortunately, she wasn't hired until a couple of years ago and didn't get a chance to see what was wrong with him. What she heard was only second hand gossip from the other maids."

"Then how do you know if you'll find your important person once you get to your location?"

Alice stopped, suddenly peeved. Her face flushed. "You ask a lot of questions." Lavi waved his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She sighed.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I've had a really long trip from home and I'm cranky. I'll just be glad when this trip is over." Lavi nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. They were finally done with the overly crowded street and were moving down a less crowded alley way.

"I know this is going to be hypocritically of me," she said, to ease the sudden silence between them, "but do you live in London?" Lavi smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. Just on business. I'm staying a local place with a couple of friends of mine. I had to go pick up a couple of things before we headed over to the train station. Say, why don't you ride with us?" She blushed this time.

"Well... um… the truth is… I don't have money. I was… uh…"

"Planning to board illegally? Don't worry, I can pay for your ticket."

"REALLY?" She starred up at him, hope rising in her chest.

"Sure, but let's hurry and get there. Our train will departing soon if we don't hurry." Alice nodded and together, they started sprinting towards the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda Yuu was not a very patient man. The stupid rabbit had run off into the early morning London fog, claiming to have to purchase a couple of things, and that he would be back in time for the train. If Lenalee Lee was not standing next to him, he would be tempted to tell the train to depart without him. Stupid rabbit.

"What do you think could be taking Lavi so long," Lenalee asked. She was carrying a brown bag and clutched it close to her chest. She leaned forward a bit to get a better view of the platform and her pigtails swept in front of her.

"Who cares," Kanda growled. "He's late either way."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY," a voice called to them. Lenalee and Kanda turned to look at the running figure of Lavi. "Don't let the train leave without us!" They turned to meet him and… his companion. Both were breathless from dashing. Kanda snickered.

"We knew you were going into town to pick some things up but a girl..."

"I wasn't expecting to pick her up either," Lavi panted. "We just sort of ran into each other." He straightened. "Lenalee, Kanda, I'd like to introduce Ms. Alice Whitefield." Alice herself straightened and she smiled at both of them. Lenalee held out a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lenalee Lee. The grumpy one next to me is Kanda. Don't worry; his barks are worse than his bites." Alice smiled at him nervously but, Kanda being Kanda, just frowned.

"Whatever. Let's just get on the train." Lenalee and Lavi shrugged and followed. Alice took a moment to reel in what just happened but eventually caught up with them.


	4. Chapter 4

The first hour on the train was awkward for the young woman. Kanda kept sharpening his sword, which she had somehow over looked when meeting him, Lenalee was reading some papers, and Lavi had passed out in the first ten minutes. She had not thought to bring anything for her to do so, she ended just mindlessly fidgeting in her spot. Lenalee noticed and lowered her papers.

"I'm sorry Ms. Whitefield. We're not being very interesting company."

"No, no, it's alright," Alice hurried. "You all must be very… er… busy and you weren't expecting someone like me to end up riding with you."

"Not at all. It's nice to see a new face." Lenalee smiled and Alice returned it with a small one of her own. "Say, do you mind me asking where you're heading?" She fidgeted again.

"Well… um…" Suddenly, saying the name of where she was going sounded utterly ridiculous. After all, she still wasn't sure that this place existed and these people looked too intelligent to believe her fifteen year old lies. "Well… I'm heading to a place called… The Black Order…" Lenalee's smile faded and Kanda stopped sharpening his sword.

Instead he turned it on her. "What's your business with the Black Order," he growled. Alice raised her hands defensively.

"I… I…" She shook. She had never looked into someone's eyes and seen so much hatred there in one look. She saw it now in Kanda's. Lenalee reached up and pushed the sword out of her face.

"Easy Kanda. If you intimidate her too much, we won't be able to get a straight answer out of her." Alice breathed a little better. Kanda humphed but sheathed his sword. "Alice," Lenalee asked, "Can you tell us why you're going to the Black Order." She fidgeted, blushed, and reached into a pocket hidden in her dress. Kanda tensed and she froze. "I doubt she's going to pull a weapon on us Kanda. She's out numbered." That didn't help but Alice still pulled out the envelope.

"I'm supposed to give this letter to a man named Komui." Lenalee took it and started opening it. Alice jumped.

"It's alright," Lenalee assured the young girl. "Komui is my older brother. He'll listen to anything I tell him."

"Then that means…"

"Yep. All of us are members of the Black Order."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice held her luggage very close to her side. She felt stiff after the interesting train ride she'd had but was even stiffer now that she was finally at the Black Order. The four of them were entering through an underground water way. Kanda hadn't said anything to her since she'd told them part of her story. Her father was friends with a man named Cross who said she might be compatible with something called Innocence and that she should make her way to the Black Order in order to find out. She'd also come to look for her brother whom Cross had said was a member of the order.

They weren't even off the boat, up the long set of stairs, and into the large entrance hall when a man, taller than Lenalee and with the same dark colored hair, dressed in all white and carrying a weird blue and pink rabbit designed mug, basically jumped on Lenalee. "Oh Lenalee," he cried "Welcome home my dear little sister!" Lenalee grumbled. She smashed her foot into Komui's and he fell like a rock. "Owies!"

"Would you act like a supervisor for a few minutes," she barked. "There's someone here you need to meet." Komui straightened, a serious look crossing his face.

"Oh? Who are you?" Alice dipped a bit.

"Hello. I am Alice Whitefield."

"Of Whitefield estates in Southern Britain?"

"Yes but…"

"Your father spent a great deal of time and energy assisting the Black Order a few years ago with a huge project we were trying. He lent us the use of a couple of his estates in Northern Britain to use as research facilities for the project. Your father was curious about the work we did and always wanted to join us officially. Unfortunately other duties kept him at home so he eventually had to give up the idea of joining us." Alice grimaced. Komui noticed but only sipped at his coffee. "How is George these days? The last I spoke to him, he said you were going off to a boarding school in London."

"Dad… he's… he's doing alright," she stuttered. She twisted the end of her sleeves and looked down at the ground. Everyone, she was sure, could tell she was lying. "He's busy as always. New business ventures have him away from home right now.."

"Splendid," Komui cut her off. "It's good to hear he's doing so well. Now, what can I do for you since you came all the way to the Black Order?"

"Well…"

"General Cross sent her Komui," Lenalee cut it. "He thought she might be compatible with Innocence." Komui sipped his coffee.

"Is that so? Well, I guess the only thing for us to do is go see Hevlaska and see if she can confirm what Cross believes." Alice looked up worriedly. Lenalee only smiled and patted her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Hevlaska won't hurt you. If it makes you feel better, why don't I come with you? Lavi," she turned, "Can you carry her bag up to the room next to Allen's? I'm pretty sure that one's empty." Lavi waved a hand.

"Sure, why not? I'm pretty sure they won't be sending me on a mission again so soon..."

Komui sipped his coffee. "Actually…"

"I'm out of here," Lavi shouted before running off with the bag. Komui frowned.

"I was just going to tell him that the room right of Allen's is full so he shouldn't knock on that one." Lenalee and Alice smiled but followed him up to Hevlaska.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice had never seen anything like Hevlaska before. She was big, bigger than possible even the Whitfield estate, and bright. Despite all of those intimidating factors, she smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hello there. You must be new." Alice nodded dumbly. Lenalee pushed her forward a bit.

"It's alright. Hevlaska isn't going to hurt you. Don't panic. It's probably best if you close your eyes and go closer." Alice again nodded and took a step forward. She looked up at the glowing creature.

"Are you ready for me to test you?" She nodded yet again, unable to say anything, and, taking Lenalee's advice, shut her eyes.

There was the sensation of coolness touching parts of her bare skin. Something wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air a bit. That coolness spread to inside of her, into her very being. Alice was glad she had listened to Lenalee. She was sure that she did not want to see what was going on. Hevlaska spent several moments probing the young woman before she released her.

Alice could feel the world swim around her. A strong set of hands caught her in the back before she could collapse.

"See," Lenalee soothed, "it wasn't too bad now was it?" Alice smiled at her weakly.

"Well Hevlaska? Is she compatible?" Hevlaska smiled and nodded. Deep from within her, a tiny light grew brighter and brighter, moving quickly and up and out of her body.

"She is compatible with this. Alice Whitefield, you are the accommodator for the innocence called 'The Black Scythe'." The little light shifted and grew. When it was finished, it was a long, black handled scythe that flew to Alice's opened hand. She caught it. Power pulsated between her and the weapon. She gasped.

This was nothing like Cross had described to me, she managed to think before finally blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no way for her to tell what time it was once she was able to open her eyes. Alice blinked at the dim light coming from a nearby candle as she managed to sit up and take in the view around her. The room was small, dark, mostly stone with plain everything. She blinked. There was a knock on her door and Lenalee stepped in with a tray of food. She smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh good, you're up." She sat the tray on her lap. "Eat up. You've had a really tiring day." Alice nodded and took a bit of bread and cheese and some soup. She swallowed her milk gladly.

"What time is it," she asked through bites.

"It's pretty late in the night. You've been asleep for about eight hours."

Eight hours had passed that quickly? She blinked and placed her spoon down. "What's wrong Alice?"

"I was hoping to get a tour of this place since it looks so fascinating," she admitted. "Maybe even meet a few more people than you, Lavi, Komui and Kanda." The veteran exorcist patted her hand.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be spending a lot of time here after all. You'll know everyone soon enough and eventually become part of the family here." Alice smiled weakly.

"Family. That sounds amazing." She yawned.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep," Lenalee asked as she moved the tray. "I'll stay with you tonight so let me know if you don't feel good or anything." She nodded and drifted back to sleep quickly and dreamlessly.

The next morning, Lenalee showed her around every inch of the headquarters before breakfast. "Here is the science division. Komui is the head in charge of it and pretty much the rest of things that happen here. There are Order Generals who are in charge of all exorcists but they pretty much keep to their own so Komui runs everything unless something big happens which, thankfully, doesn't happen often. These are the living quarters for all exorcists. Once we choose the exorcists way of life, we're not allowed to go back home so we all live here and adopt each other as brothers and sisters. You'll get use to the way things are run here in no time. We also do training in this area here… and this is the dining hall." Lenalee lead the way in. Alice hung back, poking her head inside. Her eyes widened and she ducked back out into the hallway. Lenalee leaned out. "Are you okay?"

"I… I can't… I can't go in there," Alice stuttered. She'd seen what she'd came to see. Her stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. Lenalee smiled and grabbed her hand. Before she could protest, she was pulled inside the door.

"Come on. It's alright. Don't be shy." Several sets of eyes turned to face her. She blushed and ducked her head.

"Hey Lenalee," a male voice called. It was Lavi and he was sitting with a rather large group of people. "Hey! Is that an Innocence weapon I see?" Lenalee nodded.

"Sure is." She pushed Alice forward a bit. "Everyone, this is Alice. She's going to be joining us today. She's the accommodator for 'The Black Scythe'." She bowed a bit.

"It… it's nice to meet everyone." There were several chuckles. A person held out their hand to her.

"Hello, my name is Miranda. It's nice to meet you Alice." Alice shook her hand.

"My name's Johnny," said a smaller man with round glasses. "I'm not an exorcist but I work in the science division." One by one people offered their names and Alice tried to keep up. Eventually, Lenalee waved them off in favor of getting them food. Thankful, Alice followed her. As they approached the line Lenalee's smile brightened.

"I'll have three more eggs, a ton of bacon, a load of…"

"Hurry up Allen," she teased. "There's other people who want to eat too you know." The person in front of them stood up straight and turned to face them. He was as tall as Alice was with silver hair, metallic gray eyes and an upside down star-shaped scar that ran down his left eye. He smiled.

"Lenalee." He blinked and looked at Alice who quickly ducked her head. "And who's this?" Lenalee noticed her avoiding gaze and nudged her forward a bit.

"This is Alice Whitefield. She's the newest member to the Order." Alice kept looking down, hoping and praying he wouldn't hold out a hand…

No such luck. Allen extended his right hand to her. "It's nice to met you Alice. My name is…"

"Allen," she answered. "You're Allen Walker." He looked confused.

"Yeah I am. Have we met before?" She shook her head.

"General Cross told me about you," she mumbled. An aura of hate and rage suddenly filled the air.

"So," Allen hissed, "You met my master uh? How is he? Still racking up debt that'll I've to pay for uh?" Alice shivered.

"Allen, knock it off. You're scaring the poor girl." Allen blinked and looked down and frowned.

"Hey… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you…" Before anything else could be said, Alice took off running. She ran into a few people, mumbled quick apologizes, but needed to leave. She couldn't be around him now. Not after so long. She made it back to her room just in time to be sick to her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there. **

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to write something at the beginning of my chapter but I've been a little bit caught up in actually writing the story. Anyway, thanks for reading _Corruption_! It's actually my first fan fiction.**

**Reviews are welcomed! Also, in all chapters of this fan fiction before and after this _I do not own any of the original characters. All credit goes to the manga creator!_**

**Please enjoy Chapter 8!**

Allen looked at Lenalee quizzically. "What was that about?" She shrugged.

"She's probably having a hard time with her innocence. She blacked out yesterday after Hevlaska tested her and she was feeling a little queasy this morning. I thought she was just a bit hungry. I'll get a couple of trays and go check on her."

"Why don't I do that," Allen offered. "I'm the one that seems to have chased her off to begin with."

"Good idea. It seems like your introduction didn't get off on the right foot anyway." Allen frowned.

"I wonder what's up with her. I'm pretty sure we've never met before but she's acting weird."

"She's just shy is all. After all, it was a big decision to come here all on her own."

"Here you go Allen," the overly flamboyant chef called, "here's your food and a little for the new girl. Can't have her fighting Akuma on an empty stomach now can we?"

"Thanks," Allen said, taking the overly filled tray. "She's in the room next to mine right Lenalee?"

"Yep. Could you let her know that I'll drop in later to see how she's doing?"

"Will do." Allen somehow managed to work his way out of the crowded cafeteria without spilling anything. He stopped every once in a while to explain the situation to passing order members before finally reaching her door. He knocked.

Alice sniffled from her curled up position on her bed. "Come in," she managed, thinking Lenalee had come to check on her. The door opened. Instead of Lenalee, Allen Walker strolled in with a tray filled too much with food.

"Hi," he said. He sat the tray down on her nightstand and pulled up a chair next to her bed. "I brought you some food. Well, for us to share because I don't think you could finish this whole tray by yourself but.." He smiled. "Lenalee's worried about you. Is everything alright?"

Alice looked at him and then back to her bed sheets. "I… I can't say… just yet." _Especially you__,_ she thought darkly.

He handed her a spoon and some porridge. "That's alright. If you ever need to talk, there's hundreds of people here willing to listen." She blinked but took it. Allen was already stuffing away a good portion on the tray by the time she managed to take a spoonful.

"Coming here… might have been a mistake." Allen stopped and looked at her. There was a tear in her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

"Why's that?"

"The reason I really came here… Yes General Cross sent me and yes he said that I might be compatible with Innocence," she eyed the scythe, "but he also told me I would be able to find my brother. That was the only thing driving me to come here and now... now I don't even think I have the courage to tell him he's my brother." Allen's expression softened.

"How long have you been looking for him?" Alice shrugged.

"My whole life. I never got a chance to know him and I really want to know what type of person he is now." She took another bite of her food. "I want to know what really happened that night he disappeared."

"I'm sure if he is your brother, he'll listen to you and accept you as his real blood sister. After all, there's really no way to avoid you here. This place may look big but inside we're all just one family and like a family, it's hard to avoid one another." She smiled.

"Thank-you Allen." He returned her smile. A knock came from the door and Lenalee stepped in, holding a clipboard.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Komui's calling for all of us up to his office. He says there's a new mission that's come up. Alice, he wants you to come too." The two exchanged looks but got up. "Oh Alice, your exorcist uniform was put in your closet earlier. Change into that and I'll walk with you to Komui's office." Alice nodded, moved to her closet and picked up her uniform.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again.**

**I'm so happy to see that people are taking the time to glance at my story. That means the world to me. As I said before, reviews are welcomed and all characters are copyrighted by the manga creator.**

**Also, as a special Christmas gift from me to the people who are really into reading this story, I will be updating up until Chapter 16 tomorrow! This is due to the fact that I will probably not be able to up load anything in the next coming days. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 9!**

Standing in Komui's office, wearing the all black uniform of an exorcist, and the Black Scythe secured at her hip, hair now tide back into a pony tail, Alice eyed the supervisor for several minutes before coming to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong. His face was serious and he did not act as the Komui she had met the other day. He waited a few moments for Kanda, Lavi, and Miranda to join them. In total, the group present included herself, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Lenalee and Allen.

"Thank-you all for coming up here on such short notice," Komui started.

"We're exorcists. That's our job," Kanda muttered. Komui nodded and flipped on a communication screen. Alice gulped as she recognized the face of her father, George Whitefield, come into focus.

"Alice? Alice is that you?" She nodded dumbly and Mr. Whitfield placed a hand to eyes to rub them. "Alice, why did you go to the Black Order?"

"General Cross sent me Daddy," She explained. "I thought that if I came here, I could be some help to you against the Akuma…"

"Speaking of which," Komui interjected before they could become too caught up in their conversation, "why don't you explain what's going on Mr. Whitefield? I have a team of exorcists waiting to know what they're going up against."

"We'll speak of this when you get home young lady." Alice flushed but nodded. "Several years ago," he directed at the team, "I was part of an unofficial research assignment conducted by the Black Order to try and discover a way to create the Heart of Innocence. The project for some time seemed to work but then it went awry. The crystal that had begun to form did not only control Innocence, but it had the power to create new Innocence and did so freely. There was almost no way to stop the flow of Innocence coming from it."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing," Kanda grumbled.

"No it doesn't," Mr. Whitefield continued. "However, the true Heart of Innocence, didn't find it amusing that we were trying to create another one of it. It mutated the Innocence being released so that anyone who was compatible…" The screen moved and behind him was a large grotesque monster, almost Akuma like in shape and form, but more humanoid. "… became monsters and attacked nearly all of the researchers." He turned the camera back to himself. "The project was a failure but there was no way to shut off, what we then changed from Innocence to Corruption, the flow, until a young research stepped forward and was swallowed by the stone." The camera moved again.

This time, it moved to a large crystal form behind the monster. It stood over one hundred feet high. It pulsated a deep red color, the complete opposite of the green Innocence glow so common to pure Innocence. Inside of the stone, clearly illuminated by the soft red glow, was a body, arms crossed and a serene look on her face. Alice shook violently, easily recognizing the face of her mother whom she'd seen swallowed so many years ago. Komui recognized her as well.

"George…" The camera quickly turned back to the man. He stood stoic.

"The glow has returned meaning that there is going to be need for another sealer. Alice…"

"I know," she whispered. "I know Daddy." Every head turned.

"Then if you know, I will expect you back soon." The screen flickered shut. Every eye was now on Alice. Lenalee helped her sit in a chair near the front but it took a few minutes before she was able to speak.

"You're all probably wondering so I might as well tell you." On her she rolled up the long sleeves of her uniform and revealed two intricate markings on her, both bloody red in color. "I've already been chosen as the next sealer."


	10. Chapter 10

"It started ten years ago to the date. I was only five at the time but I still remember everything so clearly… It was midnight; the clocks had all just chimed the hour when I heard my mother's door opening. I heard my father next… he was shouting at her and it had woken me. They went past my door. I decided to follow… Daddy was too busy trying to stop my mother to realize that I was behind him.

"I followed them all the way down to the crystal, but I stayed hidden. My mother… it looked like she was in a trance and nothing Daddy did could stop her. Things went from bad to worse as they finally reached the crystal. My mother had two markings on her arms like I do and she held them up to the thing. Before Daddy could stop it, the crystal just reached out and took her… It did stop glowing but before it did, the last bit of its energy shot out like a rocket, and straight towards me.

"The next morning, I woke up with the same markings on my arms as my mother did. Daddy tried to explain everything to me but I was too young to fully comprehend what was going on." She rolled her sleeves down. "Now, ten years later, I have to fulfill the destiny that's chosen me." Alice hung her head.

"Then the woman we just saw, she was your mother?" Alice turned a weak smile at Komui.

"You remember her don't you Komui? I think Daddy said that you met her one time. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to met her again. I'm also sorry I didn't get chance to get to know you either..."

"There has to be another way," Lenalee cut in. Alice shook her head.

"The glow only happens once every ten years and when it does, only the person it's marked will satisfy it."

"Alice," Komui asked, "Could you explain why your father would want a whole team of exorcist?"

"It's because… If the sealer isn't in place by the time the glow reaches a dark red, Corruption will begin to leak out. We've also been experiencing an increase in Akuma activity in the town not too far from the Whitefield estates. Daddy was afraid that the Akuma might try to come after the corruption… to create strong Akuma. Instead of having to level up, the Earl could then create level three Akuma or worse if he so desired."

"Then what are we just sitting here for. Let's get going. It's our job as exorcist to make sure the Earl doesn't get a chance to get any more powerful," Kanda added. Every head nodded in agreement. Alice too, though hers was more hesitant than the others.

"Then I leave everything to you," Komui said. "Good luck to all of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Updating spree! Since Christmas is in four days and I'll be busy starting tomorrow. **

**I hope everyone has a safe and Merry Christmas. Or if you celebrate something else, please enjoy your holiday as well.**

Not even a day after arriving at the Black Order, and having no time to train, Alice was already leaving to go back home. She starred out the window of the train, looking, for one final time, at the scenery blurring by. Allen Walker sat across from her, shuffling a deck of cards over an over again. Kanda was at the far end, apparently asleep and Lavi and Lenalee were out getting some food for everyone. Miranda, the time exorcist, sat next to Alice.

"Alice, are you alright," she asked. Alice blinked and turned to look at her. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I came to terms with this years ago. I never had many friends anyway, I don't have any other family than Dad and he came to terms with it years ago as well, so I won't be sacrificing anything."

"That's not true now," Miranda offered. "We're all friends with you now and I'm pretty sure your dad was lying about being okay with this. He's your dad after all. He must be upset over this whole situation." She patted her hand. "We're going to try everything we can to make sure you don't get swallowed by this crystal." Alice smiled. It was faint and plastered because she knew. There was no way to stop the Corruption.

"Thank-you Miranda. I know all of you will. I just wish… I wish I would have gotten the chance to tell my brother that he's my brother." Allen stopped shuffling his cards and Miranda's eyes widened.

"You have a brother at the Order?"

"Yeah… He was…" She stopped, unsure of which way to go. "He was kidnapped not long after we were born."

"How did you come to find out he was in the Order?"

She starred at Allen. "General Cross told me. I wasn't lying when I told everyone that General Cross said I would be compatible with Innocence but first he told me about my brother. He was aware of the Corruption Crystal and my father was a friend. He knew I didn't have much longer so he sent me to the Order so I would finally get a chance to meet him before…" Allen stood quickly, dropping his cards everywhere. Miranda blinked.

"What's wrong Allen?"

"Stop talking like that," he ordered to Alice. "Stop talking like you're not going to get through this. I may not know who your brother is but I'm sure that he wouldn't want to hear you talking like this. You have to have some courage. You must have some right? After all, a scared person wouldn't travel across the country by herself or attack a stranger when startled? Yeah, Lavi told us about that.

"You obviously have something there Alice that keeps you going. You have to keep going no matter what until your time comes. You can't just keep talking like you'll never get the chance to talk to your brother or even become a full-fledged exorcist! You can't just stop and give up on us now."

It was in that moment, watching Allen's angered face and Alice's wide-eyed shock that Miranda saw the whole picture. She bent down then, picking up his cards, and handed them back. "Here Allen," she soothed. "Why don't you go see what's taking Lenalee and Lavi so long?" He snatched the cards.

"Alright. Thanks Miranda." Allen stormed out of the car. Miranda sat back down and watched until Allen's silhouette was gone. She faced Alice.

"It's pretty much you and me now," She spoke. "Unless you want to count Kanda but I can't be sure if he's awake or not. At any rate, let me ask you something. Alice, is Allen your brother?" Alice smiled softly and leaned back in her seat.

"I was wondering when someone was going to figure it out," she said slowly. "I can't tell who knows or not or if they're just waiting on me to say." She sighed. "Looking at him, I can see a reflection of myself, maybe because I'm looking for it. He on the other hand doesn't seem to see it."

Before Miranda could respond, the compartment door slammed open. Allen was back only this time, his left eye was morphed and looked to have a two gears around it. The eye itself was black with a red dot in the center. "We've got trouble," he announced. "There's a bunch of Akumas heading this way." Just as he finished the statement, the train car lurched to a halt. There was an explosion and Alice's ears were flooded with the sound of gunshots.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanda jumped immediately, removing his sword Mugen from its holster. "Finally, something interesting." Alice thought he sounded almost gleeful at the idea of an Akuma attack. Miranda moved at the same time.

"I'll go check and see how the engine's holding," she yelled towards Allen. "Hopefully I'll be able to repair it so we can keep going." He nodded.

"Good idea. Take Alice with you." Before Alice could protest, he and Kanda were gone. Miranda grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." Alice nodded. They ran across the train cars, dodging fallen pieces of the cars, shattered glass, and frantic personal. It was in the car right before the engine that they ran into any form of real trouble.

When they flung open the door the first thing Alice noticed was the tremendous amount of dust in the air. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She'd remembered a brief description General Cross had given her on one of his sporadic visits home about what happened to a person hit by an Akuma bullet. She could feel the terror and panic set in. Miranda covered her mouth.

"Don't breathe in the dust," she managed behind her own hand, "Or else, it'll happen to you too." Alice nodded and covered her mouth. The right side of the car was blasted open. They could see for miles around them and could especially see the battle happening there. Alice noticed that between the four veteran exorcist, the Akuma didn't stand a chance.

Lenalee was moving from one Akuma to the next like a butterfly, gracefully but powerfully. Lavi's hammer had grown almost three times its normal size and easily took care of about five Akuma in one swing. Kanda, looking fierce as always, took out more than she could count. Allen too was taking out many of the Akuma with their faces of sorrow and pain.

The exorcists were not perfect though. One of the Akuma turned and noticed Alice and Miranda moving along the half destroyed first car. It fired. Alice noticed the bullets before Miranda.

_I don't know how to do this,_ she thought with dismay, _I want to help. I want to fight. I want to be courageous just like the rest of them._ At her side, the Black Scythe began to glow green, leaving its holster to float in front of her. Time seemed to freeze for her. Alice blinked. In her heart and soul, she knew the scythe was asking to fulfill her desire. It would show her the way. She reached out, not with a shaky hand, but a steady one and grasped the chance. The words came so naturally to her.

_Innocence Activate._


	13. Chapter 13

The Scythe grew in size about three times. The blade was almost as long her arm span and it continued to glow the green of Innocence. That glow surrounded her, creating glowing wings on her back. Once the transformation was done, time returned to normal.

Miranda turned in time to see Alice jump up from the train car and intercept the bullets from the Akuma. She swung the scythe, cutting them in two. They exploded. The Akuma that fired at her turned completely around and began firing rapidly. She kept swinging, moving forward quickly with each stroke, and finally was able to reach the Akuma itself to cut it completely in half.

"Way to go Alice," Lenalee congratulated as she landed from her own attack next to the girl. They shared a nod and rushed forward to continue the battle. It was the same pattern over and over again. What she couldn't hit, Alice dodged. Someone was always behind her, watching her back and she watched their backs as well. Finally, after a solid five minutes of fighting, it was over and the exorcists were victorious.

They landed on the grassy plain below. Alice felt her knees shake as the Innocence faded away. She collapsed and gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that went better than I had expected." Lenalee walked over and offered a hand.

"You did great. You looked like the angel of death for the Akumas." Alice blushed.

"Did I really?" Lenalee smiled.

"You looked amazing and you fought just as well."

"That was great," Allen said, walking over to them. He offered a hand as well and Alice gratefully took them both. "To think that you've already got an idea of you Innocence so soon, it's amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled at both of them. "That was amazing. I've never felt anything like it before. Is that what Innocence is?" Lenalee nodded.

"Yep. You'll get use to your weapon after a while and maybe even be able to synchronize with it better." Alice's eyes widened.

"It can get better than that?"

"Yes and it'll help make you stronger." Alice felt a rise in determination come from within and she knew that from then on, she was going to keep moving, just like Allen had told her.

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't more interesting. I vaguely remember writing it at about 2 AM but I've always had a little trouble writing out fighting scenes. **

**Again, I apologize for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

The train, thankfully, was able to continue to move under Miranda's Innocence. Lavi, Kanda and Allen unhooked the tattered first car with the help of the remaining crew and moved it off the tracks. No one asked questions, they just wanted to move on from the nightmare they'd just survived. Allen, out of all of them, understood that fear the best. When the train was reconnected, one of the crew members who knew how to drive it took over.

Miranda had to stay in the engine to keep it running so the others returned to the compartment. Kanda took to immediately sharpening Mugen. Lavi and Allen began a card game which Lavi made him promise he wouldn't cheat. Lenalee stood outside talking to her brother via a golem, giving him a detailed report of what had happened. Alice had taken to looking back out the window.

Her view was much different than before. She tried to remember every detail so she could recall it on their way back home. Before she knew what was happening, her eyes shut and she was sound asleep. Allen and Lavi smiled at her.

"Better cover her up before she catches a cold," Lavi whispered. Allen nodded and, having removed his jacket to prove to Lavi he wasn't going to cheat, stood to place it over the sleeping girl. When he sat back down Lavi asked, "So, do you have any idea who her brother could be?"

"Not a clue," Allen returned. "I haven't seen anyone at the order who could even be remotely related to her." Lavi shrugged.

"Maybe she'll tell us once this ordeal is over."

"Maybe." Kanda snickered and they faced him.

"If you two dim wits haven't figured it out yet, I wouldn't tell you if I were her," he growled. He sheathed Mugen and stood. "The answer is starring you dead in the face." Before either of them could respond, he stepped out of the compartment and slammed the door.

"What's his problem," Lavi asked. They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "It's Kanda."


	15. Chapter 15

They were at the station by nightfall. Miranda ordered the remaining crew members to remove the remaining passengers and the people on the platform as far from the engine as they could. They did as ordered. Only once she was sure everyone was clear did Miranda shut off her Innocence, allowing the train to collapse on the tracks. The station master's jaw dropped. As the exorcist team walked past, Kanda handed him a note with only the words of, "This should cover the loss of the engine and a passenger car" before they disappeared into the dark night.

That night, they stayed at the local inn. It was some hours later that Alice, Miranda, and Lenalee finally decided to go to bed. Alice had asked questions of both them, how they came to be exorcists, if they enjoyed it. The answers for both of them had been rough to hear but Alice didn't mind. It now made her experience of being lost in London mild. It was a very humbling experience.

Before they fell asleep, Lenalee asked, "How much farther is to Whitefield estates Alice?"

"Not too much farther. We can take a carriage out of town tomorrow and be there within the hour." She yawned. "I'm surprised that Daddy didn't try to meet us here and take us straight to Whitefield as soon as we arrived."

"He's probably trying to keep you away from the Corruption," Lenalee offered. "If I was a parent and I knew something was going to hurt my child, I'd try to keep them away from it as long as possible."

"I know but… Daddy and I already knew this day was coming." She smiled as her eyes drifted shut. "But things are different now."

"How…?" Before she could ask, Lenalee noticed that Alice was sound asleep. Miranda and Lenalee smiled at each other, offered a hushed good night, and fell asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

_Alice lost the concept of time. There was no escape from this. The time had come. Pulsating red, dark red, the energy was deafening, painful. It blasted through her, cold and then hot and then cold again. Come. Come to me. Feed me your innocence. Come. Come. Come. Come…_

A hand shook her body violently. Alice's eyes darted open and she realized she was back in the hotel room. Lenalee was shaking her violently to get her to wake up, repeating her name over and over again. "Alice. Alice. Alice." She stopped once she realized her eyes were open. "Alice. Thank goodness."

She was shaking as she sat up. Quickly she ran a hand over her sweat covered face as she asked, "What happened?"

"You were screaming," Miranda explained, "We couldn't get you to wake up. What were you dreaming about?" Alice thought for a moment.

"I think… I think the Corruption was calling for me." She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. "I think it was calling me just like it did my mother." Miranda and Lenalee shared a look.

"If it happens again, let us know right away," Lenalee said. Alice nodded and with the help of both women, somehow managed to fall back asleep. Thank-fully, it was dreamless this time.

Once Alice was asleep, Lenalee stepped out in the hallway to talk to the others as they had come running at the first sounds of her screams. "So," Kanda demanded. Lenalee explained what Alice had told them.

"Man this doesn't sound good," Lavi said once she finished. She nodded.

"It isn't. I also noticed that the markings on her arms are beginning to glow a bit. The closer we get to this thing, the more painful it's going to be for her."

"Does it really have to end like this," Allen muttered. "There must be another way…"

"I was thinking that too. When I spoke to Komui earlier, he came up with a theory that her Innocence would actually protect her just like the Dark Boots and the Crown Clowned protected us."

"Yeah but what happens," Kanda cut in, "if her Innocence does protect her? Does this thing get the chance to run amuck since it won't have its sealer?"

"That's a question none of us can answer Kanda. All we can do now is do what we were sent to do and hope for the best outcome at the end."

"Right." Lavi yawned. "I've had my turn on watch duty, your turn Kanda." Kanda humphed but didn't argue as the three others returned to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning dawned dark and dreary but the rain did not begin to fall until they were already in their carriages and on their way to the Whitefield estates. Alice rode with Allen and Miranda in the first while the others followed in the second.

"It's a good thing we decided not to walk," Miranda noticed about halfway through the trip. Alice nodded, still looking out the window.

"This type of weather isn't unusual for this are," she stated. "We get rains badly here. I'd be averse to traveling the roads in weather like this but if we don't go now, the road will wash away once the river starts to over flow."

"I see." They fell into silence. With the combination of silence and the loudness of the rain hitting the carriage, Alice began to drift off to sleep. The carriage lurched to a stop. She lurched forward, nearly falling out of the seat but Miranda was quick to grab her. Allen leaned his head out the window.

"Hey," he called to the driver, "What's the big idea?" He pointed down the road.

"Something's in the road," he called back. "I'll need to move it before we can go anywhere." Allen opened the door and stepped out.

"Don't worry about it. I can probably move it faster than you can and we need to get to the Whitefield estates quickly." The driver nodded. Lavi came up behind Allen.

"Hey, what's going on," he shouted over the wind and rain. Allen explained what the driver just said. "Then we better go get whatever it is." Both exorcists struggled to walk down the muddy road. The wind and rain had picked up their pace, down pouring to the point that they had to walk shoulder to shoulder just to see the other. "Damn. Just where the hell is this… whoa!" Lavi tripped. He landed face first into the mud, his legs tangled over something. "Never mind…" He turned. "Oh geez," he moaned once he realized what he was tangled up over.

The Finder was face down in the mud his yellow coat uniform torn and his left leg was bent at an awkward angle. There was no sign of life coming from him. Without thinking, they quickly set to work. They turned him over and tried to feel for any spark of life within him. No sooner than they turned him over, he began to cough up the mud and water that he'd accidentally swallowed. They sighed in relief.

Allen scooped him up once they were sure he was going to be alright and that it was safe to move him. He may have be the weakest looking out of the group but he was one of the strongest. Lavi ran ahead to ask Alice to chance carriages. She did so willingly.

Alice pulled her coat over her head in an attempt to not get drenched but it did little good. By the time she joined Kanda and Lenalee, her uniform was a completely darker black.

"Hey," Lenalee said as she stepped in and took a seat opposite them, "What's going on Alice?"

"I don't know. Lavi showed up at our carriage and asked if I would mind riding back here. He said something about Miranda needing room to work or something like that. I couldn't hear him properly over all this wind." Lenalee nodded. Kanda just humphed.

"We're wasting our time," he growled. Lenalee sighed but said nothing. A few moments later, Lavi showed up and sat next to Alice, seeing as they were both drenched. He let out a sigh as he did.

"Man that weather is killer," he complained as he took his green band off of his head to wring some of the water out.

"What did you and Allen find," Lenalee asked before he could say something again.

"We found one of the Finders. We don't know what happened but he's in pretty bad shape. Miranda's using her Innocence to see if she can get him to wake up long enough to tell us what's going on. My guess is that he was attacked somewhere in the forest and he made it to the road thankfully. Allen said he'd contact us over this," he held up a small golden earring, "Once the Finder has enough strength to tell them what's going on."

Alice looked at the earring confused. "How is he going to contact us with that?" Lavi smiled.

"Komui had these specially made for Allen after had to enter a device called Noah's Ark. Originally there was only one of them but Komui had the second one made in case Allen didn't want to use the golems to talk to a team or something." Alice assumed the golems he was referring to were the little bat winged one eyed creatures she'd seen flying around the order before they left. She'd seen Allen's golden golem, a device named Timcanpy, flying around but she hadn't seen him since they'd started on the journey here.

Lavi leaned back in the seat. Just as he did, the earring crackled to life. "Lavi? Hey Lavi. Are you reading me?" He jumped a bit, startled, smiled at himself and answered.

"Yeah Allen, we can read you. What's wrong?" Alice noted in the other exorcist's voice a hint of fear.

"We've got trouble," Allen announced. "This finder came from the Whitefield estates. He says the Akuma are over running it."


	18. Chapter 18

"So much for not getting wet," Lenalee yelled to Alice over the wind. The five exorcists, upon hearing the news, immediately turned one of the carriages around and left Miranda with the Finder. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were riding on Lavi's hammer while Lenalee and Alice used their innocence to keep up with them. Allen's eye was activated.

"I hope you guys are ready for a fight," he yelled, "and a big one at that. I'm seeing more than a hundred Akuma right now. That's just estimating too." Kanda swore. He didn't need to yell for Alice to hear it. Silently, she agreed with him.

"What's our plan going to be," Lenalee asked as she landed and propelled herself forward again. Lavi turned to Alice.

"Hey, you know this area better than we do. Where should we start the attack?"

"If we keep going up the road like this," Alice shouted back, "We'll be at the front entrance. That'll have to be our target because it's the only way in and out of the mansion directly." They nodded.

"Alright then. Why don't the three of us run ahead and start clearing a path for you ladies?" Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Do what you want. Just be careful." Lavi saluted and the hammer took off faster than the two girls. Before they could be completely out of reach, Allen took off one of his earrings and tossed it to Lenalee who caught it easily.

"Just in case," he practically screamed over the rain. Lenalee nodded and reached up to put the earring on, turning to look at Alice. "Is there a back way into the mansion?"

"There is. It's hidden in a meadow not too far from here. Daddy had it made in case something went wrong with the crystal and we needed a quick escape."

"Let's head that way then. We should make sure it's clear before we go help the boys." Alice nodded and pointed to her right.

"It's this way through the woods. Follow me." She turned and Lenalee kept pace with her. The tree line was thin but still made for rough traveling. Alice swooped and dodged everything that she could and what she couldn't, barely scratched her Innocence. Lenalee, she learned quickly, was nimble and a lot stronger than she could ever hope to be. The meadow was only one hundred feet or so from the side of the road. It took both exorcists less than a minute to reach it.

The normally bright and colorful emergency exit location was dull and dreary from the down pouring of rain. The wind was fierce. Smaller trees around the edges were snapping in two as if nothing more than twigs on the ground. They landed. Alice looked around and then motioned for Lenalee to follow her. There was a smaller river running through the meadow and next to it were a cluster of boulders. They climbed to the top of the rock pile. Lenalee reached the top first, looked down and ducked. She motioned for Alice to do the same silently. She joined Lenalee at the top.

The cluster of boulders was almost high enough to designate it as cliff. Below on the river bed, there stood alone figure. This figure was oddly shaped. Its shoulders were bulbous in appearance and it was long, thin and lanky. Alice noticed that instead of having the normal one head, this one had three, each facing in an opposite direction. They consulted one another.

"Is this the path," head one asked.

"This it most certainly is," head two answered.

"Oh goody," head one replied, "I can't wait to get my teeth into those pests on the roof top. They've been driving me crazy since we arrived here."

"You? You haven't done anything but run your mouth since we got here," the second head returned. "I've been doing all the work. My throat hurts from all the attacking I've done!"

"Let me turn around and why don't you say it to my face?"

"ENOUGH," the third head ordered. "If you two don't shut up, I'll make sure neither one of you gets a chance to kill one of the exorcists' pests." The two bickering heads shrunk down.

"Sorry boss," they muttered. Alice tugged on Lenalee's sleeve.

"We can't let them go in there," she hissed. "It leads directly to Daddy's office. If they get in there, they can access anything in the house. The roof top included."

Lenalee nodded. "It sounds like the Finders have a shield up around the house and they're on the roof top keeping it stable. This doesn't look good for us. I don't know if we can handle a Level 3 Akuma all by ourselves…"

"Then why don't you find out?" Lenalee was able to look up in barely enough time to see the Akuma above them and an attack coming at them.


	19. Chapter 19

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda reached the house within two minutes. Level 1 Akuma were everywhere in the sky, shooting down at the Whitefield Manor. They could barely see through the rain but what they were able to tell that there was a large group of Finders stationed on the roof top and they had a shield up. It wouldn't last much longer either. The three exorcists nodded and began their assault.

Allen ran off to the west most part of the manor. In one swipe he took out about twenty of the machine-demons before having to jump to the next one. One Akuma even managed to land a bullet on him. He hissed in pain but quickly removed the poison from himself before taking that very Akuma out. Lavi and Kanda teamed up long enough for Lavi to launch Kanda off of his hammer and higher into the air so that his attack would take out more of them.

"Innocence level 2, Release, Fire Seal," Lavi shouted. He swung his hammer, landing it on the seal he wanted, and smashed it into the ground. Fire erupted around him, swirling and twisting, then taking the form of a large snake, it moved around the Akuma, effectively destroying them.

"Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate, First Illusion: Netherworld Insects," Kanda grumbled. Mugen came alive then as he ran his fingers over the blade. He swung and several deformed, multi-eyed creatures spread before him, mixing with Lavi's fire-snake, and taking out the largest number of Akuma. Kanda landed on top of an Akuma who had dodged the attack. He stabbed it then jumped to the next several Akuma before it could explode.

The fight continued for several more minutes. Kanda swung Mugen and cut several more Akuma down. Lavi continued to evoke the fire-snake but he too eventually turned to just swing his hammer. Allen on his own managed to slice through a higher number of Akuma as well. When it was all done, the grass was a little bit burnt, the rain was still pouring, and the sound of cheering came from the roof top. Allen joined Kanda and Lavi on the front lawn.

"Where are Lenalee and Alice?"

"They haven't shown up," Lavi answered worriedly.

"We need to go find them."

"Right," Kanda cut in. "The bean-sprout and I'll go look for the girls. Lavi, stay here and make sure everyone is alright." Lavi nodded.

"Hello," a voice called to them. The three exorcists looked to the roof top. Allen immediately recognized the face of Toma. "Mr. Whitefield says that there's a secret exit from the mansion not far from here. He says if Alice isn't here, she's probably there making sure everything's okay."

"Thanks Toma," Allen called back. The three exorcists went their separate ways. Lavi extended his hammer to check on anyone who needed medical assistance. Allen and Kanda took off towards the meadow.

Allen's eye altered. He blinked and looked in the direction again. Kanda sensed a change in him. "What?"

"There's an Akuma right where Toma said the exit is." Kanda gritted his teeth.

"All the more reason for us to hurry then."


	20. Chapter 20

Lenalee jumped, grabbing Alice as she did, barely managing to avoid the attack. The boulder top shattered. She landed and let Alice go. Both immediately activated their Innocence.

"My my," the first head taunted, "I didn't know the Black Order had such cute looking exorcists."

"And tasty looking ones too," the second head joined.

"Yes," the third head added, "It would be such a waste if we just let you walk away from here now wouldn't it?"

"A terrible loss," the first head agreed.

"Such a waste," came the second. Alice and Lenalee cringed a bit having to listen to the monster call them dinner.

"We know what you're after," Lenalee growled, "and we won't let you get your hands on it." The three heads laughed.

"Oh really now? We'd like to see you try," the third head finished. The first head, the one on the right shoulder, suddenly opened its mouth. The Akuma turned so it was facing the two exorcists. The head had a weird look on its face; a strange mixture of pleasure, excitement and pain all thrown into one as it suddenly started to fire at them. They dodged. Lenalee pushed Alice in the opposite direction and she nodded in understanding. The Akuma's third head smiled.

"Splitting up will do you no good," he exclaimed. The second head, sitting on the left shoulder, opened as well and began firing at Alice. Both girls barely managed to dodge the bullets flying their way.

"Lenalee," Allen's voice crackled from the earring. "Lenalee, where are you? What's going on?"

"Not now Allen," she managed back. She heard Kanda swear.

"You're fighting that Akuma aren't you? Kanda and I'll be there in a few minutes." Lenalee let a small smile cross her lips.

"Well make it quick. It's a level 3 Akuma!" The Akuma noticed that she wasn't paying attention anymore and while she was semi-distracted, it fired.

"Lenalee look out," Alice called. Lenalee looked up to see the bullets coming at her. Alice jumped and shoved her out of the way. She was hit.


	21. Chapter 21

Lenalee cried out as Alice took the bullets that were intended for her. She fell, her Innocence deactivating, landing hard and leaving a decent size crater. Lenalee glared at the Akuma, rage filling her heart. She sprung then, moving faster with the help of the Dark Boots, and she managed to land a solid kick right in the Akuma's chest.

"W-What," the third head exclaimed. It bent down to cover the crack now forming.

"W-we have to get out of here," the second head panicked.

"Yes. Let the Earl fix us," the first head agreed. The Akuma took off, right as Allen and Kanda came into the clearing.

"Get back here," Kanda ordered. The Akuma, of course, would have none of it and it sped off into the forest, returning to its maker. Kanda swore and started after it.

"That's enough Kanda," Lenalee barked, "We have to get Alice to Lavi right now." Allen knelt down beside her.

"What happened?"

"She was hit several times by bullets from that Akuma. We need to get her to Lavi quickly." Alice groaned. Lenalee and Allen looked down worriedly. "Alice? Alice? Are you alright? Can you talk?" Alice managed to smile up at Lenalee before the pain finally made her succumb to darkness.

**Geez Alice can't hold her pain... maybe her pain tolerance will increase if she manages to get through this ordeal and into more training as an Exorcist. **

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying Corruption! I did a disclaimer a few chapters ago but here it goes again: All original D'Gray-man characters are copy righted and are the property of the manga creator. I'm just a fan borrowing them to show my overly attached fandom! **

**Also, any reviews are welcomed ^^ I know this chapter sucked but I really had a blank when trying to get through this scene. I hope the next chapter makes up for it though!**


	22. Chapter 22

Allen cradled Alice in his arm, noting that she barely weighed anything and was thinner than her clothes let on. Kanda and Lenalee were not that far behind him. He raced towards the house, glad that it wasn't too far from the meadow. They broke the tree line in under a minute. Most of the Finders had moved off of the roof top and were now milling around outside and tending to each other from the minor scrapes and wounds they'd received from flying debris. Toma saw them coming. He rushed forward.

"Master Walker," he greeted. Allen stopped and nodded.

"Toma, where's Lavi? We need to see him now. Alice is hurt badly." Toma looked down at the injured exorcist and nodded.

"He's this way. Follow me." Toma lead them into the manor, through the right door which led into a large parlor, through a back stair case, through a large sophisticated office, and into a back hallway with one lone door on it. Toma bowed. "I'll go get Master Lavi. This is the girl's room. You might want to leave her here. I will also notify Mr. Whitefield of his daughter's condition." Allen nodded and the Finder took off towards the roof top to find the bookman trainee. Lenalee opened the door for Allen and they walked in.

The room was not sophisticated like the rest of the house. It was gray and nearly plain, something unusual for a girl of her status. There were several photos on the wall, a mirror, a clock and a small window. The bed was simple. Allen laid Alice down on it. She was sweating now and her face was twisted in pain.

Guilt twisted in Allen's stomach but he swallowed the feeling away. He would save it for later. Lavi burst through the door a few seconds later. He quickly assessed Alice and ordered everyone but Lenalee to leave. Allen, Kanda, and Toma stood outside. They didn't speak for several moments.

"Toma," Allen eventually asked, "Can you tell us what happened here today?" Toma nodded and squatted down.

"We were ordered here by Master Komui and since there was a large group of Finders in the area already from other missions, we decided to group up with them and have them aid us here at the mansion. We weren't really expecting much. Master Komui did warn us that we were going to run into trouble but we weren't expecting that many Akuma! Our watch on the rooftop sounded the alarm a little under a hour ago and we scrambled to set up the shield. For some reason our golems weren't working so we had to send a Finder out to reach you since we knew you were staying in the town." Toma rubbed his face. "We haven't heard from Zander so it's likely he didn't make it. Unless you ran across him…?"

"We found him. He's on his way here in a carriage. They should be here soon but he was hurt pretty badly. Miranda had to take a lot of the time away from him in order to get him to tell us what was wrong." Toma nodded.

"There was a high level Akuma out there with the rest of them. It was acting as the leader." He touched his chin in thought. "However, it ran off halfway through the battle."

"It probably was hoping that the large number of Akuma would draw our attention away from its real goal. It somehow knew about a back exit into the manor and it went there. It wasn't really counting on Lenalee and Alice showing up to ruin its plans." Toma nodded.

"How did it find out about that entrance though? I didn't even know it was there."

"There is only one explanation," a deeper, male voice cut in, "there is a rat within our midst." All of their heads turned to face the familiar face of George Whitefield. Allen's eyes widened. Whitefield, counter to what Alice had told them about him being well, looked sickly in person, and he was sitting in a wheelchair. He rolled up to both exorcists and offered a hand. "I apologize for not standing on meeting you but time has finally caught up with me. I'm afraid that I'm not well enough to stand anymore." Allen shook his hand but Kanda just nodded his head. "Can one of you please explain to me what happened to my daughter?"

Allen explained what happened, what he knew to the best of his knowledge. Mr. Whitefield nodded. "Yes, that sounds like something Alice would do. You see, Alice never had a desire to make friends once she was old enough to understand what those marks on her arms meant. She was always a sweet girl and would give her life for anyone she felt loyal too… even to me despite me putting her in this type of situation…"

"I'm sure she doesn't mind sir," Allen countered. "She loves you a lot so I don't think she feels obligated to do anything." The elder man rubbed his face.

"I wish that were the case. Alice has been holding a secret grudge against me since the day she witnessed her mother taken by that accursed thing. If I had ever known that this is what would become of my family had I helped the Order, I never would have agreed to donate my land, time and knowledge to the endeavor." He sighed. "The past is the past and there is no changing it. I'm sure you two are tired and need healing yourself." Whitefield rang a bell and a few minutes later, a small maid appeared. She was stiff, with metallic yellow hair. "This is Beatrice. She is a robot and the only maid we have remaining. I released my human staff once the crystal started lighting and ordered them far away." The robot bowed to them. "She'll take you to where everyone is being patched up in the dining hall. Komui warned me about your appetite young Walker but rest assured that there is plenty of food to feed several of you several times over. Order from the kitchen whatever you would like." He turned and went back down the hallway to the office they had passed through earlier. Beatrice turned.

"Please follow me Master exorcists," she quietly asked. They followed in silence. Beatrice, being a robot not designed for emotions, found no need to break the silence. They went down the hall, through a different door that lead down to another back stair case, and down to the dining hall. For the time being, as one of the largest rooms in the house, half of it was being used for the hospital. Some of the Finders were busy fixing up other Finders, a few were fiddling with their golems, and the rest were eating something light. Kanda opted to skip the hospital portion of the room since his wounds were already closing. Allen wanted to get a couple of his worse cuts treated, including one on his right shoulder from where he barely managed to dodge an Akuma bullet, before he raided the kitchen.

Once his cuts were cleaned, Allen moved to the kitchen where he found a robotic cook. He ordered, as he had been cleared for, and the robot took it in stride. He couldn't help but think that Mr. Whitefield had somehow managed to copy Jerry, the Black Order chef, in the robot. Toma waved him down once he had his tray laden with food. There were several introductions of several Finders Allen had yet to meet and then Toma leaned over and whispered, "Master Walker, I don't wish to alarm the others but I have begun searching for the "rat" that Mr. Whitefield mentioned. So far, I haven't been able to find anything. I might need your assistance. If there is an Akuma among this group, you should be able to locate it faster than I ever will." Allen nodded and returned,

"Are we sure it's an Akuma? It could always be a Noah in disguise…" Allen shivered at the thought, having no desire to face Tyki Mikk or Road Kamelot any time soon. Every time he ran into one or both of them, someone he cared about deeply died or was injured to the point of no return. Toma shook his head.

"For our sakes, we better hope it's an Akuma." Another Finder approached them and let them know that Miranda and the Finder Zander had arrived. Allen finished off his last bits of food, returned his plates to the kitchen, and stepped out to greet Miranda. Zander was walking on his own, thanks to the effects of Miranda's time innocence, but knew that he wouldn't be up much longer. Miranda had warned him of what was to happen as soon as she stopped the flow of innocence. She informed several others. Zander asked to be taken to a private room to have his wounds healed; he did not want his brothers and sisters to hear him scream as the wounds reappeared. Miranda spoke to the two Finders who volunteered to stay with him and help patch him up. She told them exactly what wounds they should be expecting to heal. She also mentioned giving them a ten minute head start to get to the room before she finally switched her innocence off. They all thanked her and started off. Zander stopped in front of Allen. He bowed.

"Thank-you Master Walker. Without you and Master Lavi and Miss Miranda, I wouldn't be standing here right now." Allen smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright. We need all the soldiers we can get. You were brave enough to join this war so we need to be brave enough to keep you alive." Zander bowed one last time before following the other two and Beatrice to his designated room. Miranda approached Allen.

"Where is everyone? What happened?" Allen blinked. Miranda was perceptive, he could give her that. "Don't lie to me Allen. You have worry written all over your face." Before he could answer, Lavi came from the back staircase, shortly followed by Lenalee. They both looked exhausted as they approached them.

"The good news is, she'll live," Lavi stated. "Her wounds weren't actually that bad. The bullets didn't go deep enough to cause any real damage thanks to her Innocence." Miranda looked at all of them worriedly.

"Would somebody please tell me what happened? Where's Alice? Don't tell me she's the one you're talking about!" Lavi nodded.

"Yep. I'm guessing Allen didn't get a chance to tell you. Well, Alice got shot by an Akuma during battle. Her innocence saved her though. Not only does it give her a green glow and wings to use, it acts as a minor barrier. As I said, the bullets didn't go deep enough to kill her. I'd give her a day or two though of rest before she even tries standing up." Miranda smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that it's not the serious." Allen nodded in agreement and then frowned.

"That's good news but I have bad news." He leaned in and they all leaned in as well to hear him whisper, "Mr. Whitefield thinks there's a spy in our midst."


	23. Chapter 23

Lavi whistled. "A spy huh? It isn't a Noah is it?" All four exorcists grimaced at the mention of the Noah. Allen shrugged.

"We don't know yet but until we do, it's best if we keep this between only the exorcists and Toma. He's working on finding the spy right now." Lavi shook his head.

"Wouldn't it be faster for you to just use that eye of yours and find'em that way?"

"Toma asked me to help but the best thing to do right now is to not let the spy become suspicious that we're on to them. They'll flee and warn that level 3 Akuma that we're on to it. I'll be keeping my eye out though. You guys should do the same." The other three nodded. Lavi snapped his fingers. "Say, why don't we go talk to the old man and get a gander at this Corruption crystal just so we know what we're up against."

"Actually," Beatrice answered, walking up behind them, "The Master instructed me to direct you to the crystal chamber once you are ready." She turned to Miranda. "You are the Time Exorcist correct? The men would like for me to inform you that it is safe to release your Innocence now. They are secured in the room designated to healing their partner." Miranda nodded and slowly released the Time Record. The circular disc on her hand pulsed green and slowly faded to nothing more than a black disc. She shifted and it rode back up to her shoulder. There were no sounds of screaming thankfully. "If you would all follow me." Kanda stepped out of the dining room. Lavi waved him down.

"Hey Yu, we're going to see the crystal. Want to come along?" Lavi received a prompt death glare at the name 'Yu' but he only smiled as Kanda mumbled, "Stupid Rabbit". The five exorcists followed the robot down under the main staircase and into a dark catacomb of hallways. She quickly and precisely led the way. Left, right, right, right, left, left, right…. Two minutes later they entered the crystal room. Beatrice bowed and allowed them to step inside.

"I am afraid that my master has ordered me to stay out of this room due to an unknown effect on my circuits. I will wait for you out here. Please take your time and please ask me if there is anything you wish to know." She bowed again and shut the door behind them.

The crystal sat in an area about fifty feet wide and stood over one hundred feet tall. The monster that Mr. Whitefield had shown them in the call to headquarters was standing not too far from the crystal. It was frozen in time. Lavi approached it, tapping it on the side. "Man, I've never seen an Akuma like this one before. This has got to be higher than a level four…"

"Then don't touch it you stupid Rabbit. Do you want the damn thing to wake up and attack us all?" Lavi jerked his hand away but offered Kanda a tongue and glare for saying anything. Lenalee immediately went over to set of computers on one side of the wall. She began typing away, pulling up old data files and recordings made by certain members of the team. Miranda and Kanda took to looking around the room while Allen approached the crystal.

He stared up at the woman laying cross armed inside of the light red glowing thing. Her face looked serene. She had beautiful long dark hair, just like Alice's, and a smile touched Allen's lips at the thought. He reached out with his hand to touch it.

"I would not do that if I were you." All heads turned to face George Whitefield as he rolled into the room. "We have no idea what will happen if you touch that crystal and you are not the next sealer. Especially since you are an accommodator, the consequences could be devastating." Allen dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Mr. Whitefield smiled a little and rolled up next to him. He looked up at the crystal.

"Beautiful isn't she? We were only married for seven years… six of those we had our lovely Alice to make even brighter." He turned and faced Lenalee. "All documents on that computer have been backed up and removed. If there are any that you need to see, I have better copies in my office. I understand that you have a bookman trainee among you. Both of you should join me later to view all of the files." Lenalee and Lavi nodded. "However, all of you should hear this now. I honestly do not know what is going to happen once this crystal turns dark red. When my wife was called, it happened quickly so nothing had the chance to occur. However, Alice is different. She is an Innocence accommodator; we are unsure of how that will factor in to her being a sealer. Also, the glow is occurring much slower than it did in the past. We, being the Black Order and myself, do not know if the crystal is doing this on its own or if there is something actually slowing the glow down. Komui and the rest of the science division are running some test now to determine what is playing a factor here. Above all else know this; I know none of you are stupid. The Akuma are not going to give up their attack until they get their mechanical hands on this crystal. Your Finders did an amazing job of holding them off today but most of them are being shipped out tomorrow for other missions. We'll have less man power. Beatrice will fight if need be but only as a last resort. Otherwise, we all need to be on our guard at all times. I have sealed the back exit to the manor; the one that connects to the meadow. After the attack there today I decided it was best if the Akuma only had one real way to get at the crystal."

Kanda humphed. "Couldn't have done that any sooner could you?" Allen glared at him.

"That's enough Kanda. He only had everyone's best interest at heart when he built the tunnel."

"Right and that's why his daughter is lying in a room right now from her injuries!" Allen glared and the tension began to mount between them. Lenalee stepped forward though, first kicking Kanda in the leg and then Allen. Both fell.

"That's enough you two. Be civil to each other for once in your lives!" Lenalee bowed at Mr. Whitefield. "Please excuse these two children. Sometimes they don't know when to control themselves." He waved her apology away.

"Compared to other comments I have received, this is mild." He began rolling to the exit. "I believe you have all seen what you were looking for and you now know what we are up against. I am trusting you to remain vigilant and to help my daughter in any way you can."

**Okay so this isn't the best ending I've had for a chapter yet but I hope you're still enjoying it! Despite how it looks, the end is actually very close. 20 more chapters at least. Maybe not even that. **

**Thank-you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

_The sun was warm and bright on a rare day at Whitefield Manor. Alice was a child, maybe about the age of six, and she was swinging in between her mother and father. They were going on a picnic out to the meadow since her father had just returned from a new business venture. They smiled down at her. She gripped their hands tightly and they swung her again._

_ Out at the meadow, her mother sat idly on the picnic blanket in the shade of a tree, watching as Alice and her father played a quick game of tag. She was smiling. Then she sang a song and they stopped running to listen._

_ "Innocence of all the worlds," her mother sang, "choose your proud brave warrior. Keep the darkness from the light, defend with all your might. Don't let the shadows come this way, protect where my little girl lays…" The song continued. Alice decided to lay down on the blanket and listen. It was the lullaby she always sung to her when she had trouble falling asleep. Before she could do anything, Alice drifted off to sleep listening to the song. _

_ When she woke, the meadow was destroyed, barren, and bleak. She jolted up. Looking down, she realized, she wasn't a child anymore. She had to be at least sixteen now. Panicked, she looked around and gasped. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, the men in yellow, and her father lay scattered at her feet. None were moving. Hovering in the middle of the meadow was a red being, its face turned down and with hair long and following surrounding it._

_ She gritted her teeth and ran forward. The being looked up. Alice stopped dead in her tracks to face the crystal red face of her mother. "Innocence cannot protect you," the being sang, "You soon will be mine. The darkness is now the light, the Innocence with no might. The little girl won't lay once the shadows call her way. Come to me and be with us and fade away…" The creature held out a hand towards Alice. She tried to turn away but nothing she could do prevented her from sliding closer and closer…_


	25. Chapter 25

Alice awoke with a cry. She breathed in heavy gulps of air before realizing that she wasn't at the Black Order anymore. Instead, she was in a familiar gray room with few pictures and plain everything. She was in her own room. Her body ached but her stomach churned. She thought she was going to be sick. Looking around, her eyes eventually landed on her arms. The markings were glowing a deeper red than before. A knock came from her door. She quickly covered them as Lenalee stepped inside followed by Allen, Lavi, and Miranda. They smiled when they saw she was up.

"Alice, you're awake at last," Lenalee started. Lavi stepped around her and moved towards her bedside. From there, he did some checking one her pulse and other doctor-ly things before nodding his approval. She could feel herself tense every time he went for her wrist. Some how, she managed to move the blankets as well and keep the marks covered.

"Good news, you're going to live," he teased. Alice blinked not understanding.

"What happened? When did we get to the manor? I remember that Akuma…" Lenalee moved forward this time.

"You took a direct hit several times over from that Akuma. I managed to land a hit him so we shouldn't see him for a while but your wounds were pretty bad even with your Innocence activated." Lavi sat in the chair next to her bed.

"But the good news is, when your Innocence is activated, it acts sort of like a weaker shield. It stopped the bullets from going all the way through ya. Your wounds were bad but they weren't as bad as they could have been..." Alice nodded in understanding.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Miranda spoke this time as she too moved forward with a tray of food in her hands.

"Three days," she answered. "You must be starving." Alice took one look at the tray and felt her stomach rolled again. She took a slice of bread. Maybe if there was something on her stomach it would help. She took one bite and felt her stomach settle a bit. She took some more. After her fifth or sixth bite of bread, she realized she was ravenous. They spoke to her while she ate.

"You haven't really missed much. The Akuma seemed to have backed up since Lenalee sent that Level 3 running back to the Earl for repairs. We don't even know if we'll be seeing him again," Allen said. "What we really have to concentrate on is who could be a spy within our midst. I haven't located anyone who could be the spy. My eye hasn't reacted to any Akuma." Lavi groaned.

"Great, so we could be dealing with a Noah after all."

"I don't think so," Miranda offered. "After all, none of them have shown up here. It's almost like they're taking a hands off approach to this. Are they avoiding us or are they avoiding the crystal?"

"That seems odd considering that that's their goal," Lavi added.

Lenalee said, "True but what if they want the Akuma here to get… as far as we know, the crystal won't do anything for the Noahs themselves. Even if they try to move it, all it'll do is make it easier for the Earl to add more dark matter to the level 1 Akumas and level them up faster."

"It still doesn't make any sense but then again, when do the Noahs make any sense? Especially that creepy girl Road and that nuts guy Tyki Mikk." Allen sighed.

"Please don't mention either of them right now. I really couldn't deal if they showed up to deal with this crystal right now." Lavi nodded in agreement. Alice listened to the conversation all while eating and trying to continue hiding her marks from them. Miranda starred at her.

"Alice," she cut in to Lavi and Allen's conversation. Every head turned to her and she froze. "Is something wrong with your marks? You've been eating weirdly since we entered."

"Nothing's wrong. Promise!" Lenalee glared at her. Suddenly, she whipped out a hand, grabbing Alice's right wrist and tugged it down. Lenalee was stronger than she looked. Alice cringed in a little bit of pain as her arm fell down for them to examine. The mark was glowing an even darker red than before.

"Your marks are getting worse," Lenalee noted coldly. Alice shook her head sadly and said nothing. The room fell oddly silent but a knock at the door broke it. It opened. Mr. Whitefield rolled in. Alice smiled.

"Daddy." He rolled next to the bed and placed a hand on his daughter's.

"Alice," he said soothingly, "how are you feeling?" Her smile brightened.

"I'm alright. I'm assuming Lavi was the one who doctored me but he did a great job. I'm almost back to normal."

"That's good to hear sweetheart." He patted her hand. "Alice, you and I need to talk for a bit. If all of you don't mind." The exorcists shook their heads and proceeded to leave. Before the door was shut, Lenalee leaned back inside and said, "I'll come back and check on you in a bit."

Miranda faced Lenalee. Allen and Lavi had already walked ahead, chatting about the crystal and some other things. She stopped walking as did the Chinese girl. "What's wrong Miranda?"

She bit her lip. "Lenalee, do you know who Alice's brother is?" Lenalee leaned her head to the side.

"I haven't found any records of her actually having a brother. For all I know, she could have made that up as an excuse to go the Black Order." Miranda's lip curled back even further into her mouth. Lenalee eyed her confused. "Unless you know something that I don't…?"

"I wonder if it's right to tell you though…" Lenalee tapped her foot.

"Miranda, if there's something about this that you know that I don't know…"

"I don't know if Alice is going to tell you or not soon…"

"Miranda… just spit it out. What is it?" The German woman could tell she was starting to test the younger woman's patients with the secrecy. She was the one who initiated the conversation anyway. She took a deep breath.

"Alice's brother is Allen." Lenalee blinked.

"But… Allen said he was thrown away because of his arm and Mana Walker found him…"

"I don't know the whole story but from what Alice was telling him… her brother was stolen from his crib during the night."

"Yes," Mr. Whitefield interjected. Both women turned to face him as he left the room, closing the door behind him. "Alice has fallen asleep so there will be no need to bother her. As to her brother, he was stolen from his crib in the night by a deranged circus master."

"How do you know it was a circus master who did it," Lenalee asked. He covered his eyes with hands in memory.

"It was fifteen years ago nearly to the date when my wife Catherine and I took our twin children to the circus for the first time. They were almost a year old and we decided that since the circus wouldn't be back for a while, it would be fun to go as a family. You should have seen the looks on their faces. Alice and Daniel were so thrilled. Their favorite parts were the clowns. Oh they couldn't get enough of them. Daniel was born with a deformed left hand so my wife often made him wear long sleeves and a glove to cover it. She was afraid that he would be picked on by the older kids in the town if they ever saw his arm but that day, she decided it would be alright for him to go without the glove because it was hot outside. During the show, the Ring Master took notice of our Daniel and approached us after the show. He offered us a king's weight in gold for our son but we refused.

"He was our son. We wouldn't have given him up for anything in the world. That night, I heard the sound of glass breaking and a baby crying so I ran to the twin's room only to discover the window broken and Daniel gone. My wife was devastated. It took her years to even smile again. We knew who the culprit was and wanted to chase the Ring Master down. However, he had made very powerful friends in the government and was therefore protected from anything we tried to do. We wanted to find our son but we were powerless. That next day, the circus packed up and left. Every year we attended the circuses that came to town, hoping to find our little Daniel. It was the year that Alice turned eight that that particular circus returned to town. My wife was already in the crystal but I still took Alice, hoping, just hoping that I would be able to see Daniel.

"He wasn't there. The Ring Master was different but some of the performers recognized me. A kind young woman explained everything to me. She told me that she was a member of the troop when the little boy was brought to them by an "old woman". No doubt it was an actor paid by the Ring Master to present the boy to them. They took him in and cared for him as their own but they were ordered to never give him a name. One day, several years later, a new man joined the troop and he formed a bond with the little boy. He trained him to be a clown and they spent every moment together. She said it was like…" He gulped and struggled with the next words, "like he'd found his father. Not even a month after joining the circus, the clown-man left and he took the little boy with him. That's all she was able to tell me."

Lenalee stared at Mr. Whitefield as tears rolled down his cheeks. "My little boy would be sixteen now. He must hate me for never finding him. Just once… Just once I'd like to see him before I pass away." He wiped his face and straightened. "I am going to tell you girls the same thing I just told Alice. I do not have much time left. My illness has already progressed far beyond what my doctor's originally believed. I will be dead within the next week."

The two exorcists gasped. "What about Alice then," Lenalee asked.

"The crystal will have taken her by then. I will be joining her and my dear Catherine in Heaven. Beatrice is programed to become the guardian of the crystal upon my death. She will seek out the next sealer and make sure that the Earl will not get his hands on it." Lenalee gritted her teeth.

"That's it uh? You're just going to give up?" She snapped then. "Your daughter is in that room behind you fighting for you and with everything she has and you're just planning to give up like that? What kind of father are you? Even my dad… even my dad when he was dying at the hands of the Akuma didn't stop fighting until he died. My brother too! He may be whimsical and annoying and little scattered brain but Komui has been fighting like the rest of us just to protect me! Yet, you sit here before me and say there's nothing for you to do but lay down and die?"

"What do you propose I do then," Mr. Whitefield asked calmly.

"How about believe in your daughter? She's an exorcist and there are five others here with her too. Do you honestly think any of us are going to go down without a fight?" Miranda reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Lenalee jolted and looked at the other woman. She shook her head. Lenalee felt her face flush. She bowed to Mr. Whitefield. "I am sorry sir. Please forget everything I said." She scurried off with Miranda following closely behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Kanda was standing in the front entrance hall when Lenalee and Miranda emerged from the back staircase. He didn't even bother to acknowledge their presence. They stepped into the dining hall and found Allen and Lavi speaking to Toma at one of the long tables. It was the Finder that was leaned over debriefing the other two when they finally sat down.

He nodded at them. "Ms. Lenalee, Ms. Miranda. I'm glad you can make it. I think I might have found our 'rat'." Toma reached into his bag and pulled out a file. "I spoke with the Finders who know this man well and they say he's been acting a bit odd since they arrived here. His name is Calvin." They each took a turn taking a look at the broad faced finder in the file. "They say he's been acting suspicious of everyone and claims to be hearing voices in his head." Allen nodded and took the file.

"I'll try to get a look at him. Do you know where he is now?"

"Several of the others say that's he's on the roof top for guard duty. If an exorcist were to go up there and claim to be on guard duty as well, I'm sure it wouldn't draw his attention."

"Guess that's my cue to get going then." Allen stood. "I also guess I'm taking first guard duty out of the exorcists tonight as well." Lavi smirked and patted him on the back.

"Have fun buddy and if he does turn out to be an Akuma, scream a little loudly so we'll know to come running!"


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I've been updating like a mad-woman in the past several days. Not that it's a bad thing; I'll be returning to college with in the week and I really need to get this story done so I don't have to worry about updating it while dealing with my classes, service learning, clubs, etc. I'd feel extremely bad if I just left everyone hanging :(**

**So, I'll continue to update like a mad-woman and finish the story off within the next several chapters. I think last time I said 20 but looking at it now, it might not even be ten.**

**Please review and enjoy the story!**

Allen made his way to the rooftop… once he was able to find his way through the maze that was the mansion. Beatrice eventually appeared out of nowhere and lead him. Allen couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want to create a person like Beatrice. The term "robot" was still lost on him but he knew that she had no emotions like a normal human and was much more… controlled than an average human would ever be. He thanked her anyway and continued his journey by climbing.

The wind was blowing again. The rain had not returned from a few days ago but the clouds were still present, covering the moon which was almost full. It would be complete in two days' time. Several of the Finders greeted him. One did not however. Allen looked at him for a few moments and then walked over to him.

"Hi there," he greeted. "I don't think we've met before my name is…"

"Allen Walker," the Finder completed. "I already know about you Master Walker. You've been the talk of the Black Order lately." Allen forced down the twitch he felt coming to his face.

"Well, it seems you do know me but I don't know you." The Finder hesitated and finally answered.

"Calvin. That's the name I go by." Allen smiled.

"Nice to meet you Calvin. Why are you sitting over here anyway? Are you feeling alright?" Again he hesitated and finally answered,

"Master Walker, I am not naïve," he lowered his voice so the Finders around them on duty couldn't hear, "I know that Toma has been asking questions of the people around me about me. I know you think I'm an Akuma spy. Trust me, I'm not. You're right though, I don't feel safe here. Something keeps calling my name and I'm not the only one. A couple of the others said they're frequently hearing their names called too and nobody around them will fess up to doing so. If you want my honest opinion, I think it's that damn crystal we're here to protect calling to us."

"What gives you that idea?" The larger, older man scratched his chin.

"I heard the voice of that Akuma when it was attacking us a couple of days ago. This voice doesn't sound like him and there's only one other source of evil in the house that I can think of that would be doing something like this to us anyway." Allen nodded.

"Thank-you Calvin," he said, standing. "You've given me some valuable information and might have just saved a couple of other people from being investigated." Calvin waved a hand.

"Anything to help Master Exorcist." Allen didn't try to argue with the Finder or protest that the crystal couldn't possibly be behind a string of odd behaviors. He knew one thing and one thing only. His eye hadn't reacted. Calvin was not an Akuma.

_ If he wasn't the spy, then who is?_ Allen thought as he took his turn standing at the roof-top railing. The night was cold, the moon bright, but his watch was going to be troublesome with thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Alice woke in the middle of the night. Her head felt light and her arms were aching. Something wasn't right though, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. She stood, painfully, and with a grimace, reached out for her exorcists coat sitting on the chair next to her bed. She left her room and walked down the deserted hallway.

There was a light on in her father's office and she knocked on it. A soft "enter" came from inside and she opened the door. Her father sat at his desk, scribbling on some paper. "Yes what is it?"

"Daddy? Is everything alright," she asked softly. Mr. Whitefield stopped and looked up, realizing who had entered. He smiled softly.

"Alice. I thought you were Beatrice. What are you doing up? Are you feeling better?" She shook her head.

"I don't know Daddy… something feels weird." He hummed a bit.

"You might still be feeling the effects of the Akuma's attack on you. Sit child, come sit." Alice bit her lip and did as she was told. She sat in the over stuff couch in her father's office, remembering the days when all three of them would sit there and listen as her father told scary stories about monsters and demons. Now, all of that seemed like a dream…

Mr. Whitefield rolled around his desk and rang his bell. Beatrice entered from the main door. "Bring us some tea would you Beatrice?" She bowed and without a word, left to do as commanded. "What's wrong Alice? You seemed worried." Alice frowned, debating on telling him the truth. "Alice?"

"Daddy… there's something I need to tell you."

"Then tell me Alice."

She took a deep breath. "It's about Daniel…" Mr. Whitefield's face flushed.

"About… Daniel…?" He placed a hand on her knee. "Don't tell me… You found him? Have you? Where is he? How is he doing? Will I get a chance to meet him?" The questions came in a flurry. Mr. Whitefield was ecstatic and Alice could feel it through the tight grip he had on her knee. She nodded dumbly.

"Daddy… before I tell you everything… you have to promise me something." His grip lessened.

"Anything darling. Anything."

"Daddy, you can't tell him he's Daniel." Mr. Whitefield's face paled.

"Why? Alice, why must I keep silent?"

"Daddy, Daniel isn't Daniel anymore. He's different, he has a new life. Telling him who he is isn't going to bring him back…" She gulped. "For all either of us knows, we're about to die. What if we tell him he's our family and then suddenly leave him like that? He'll really feel betrayed." It took a minute for the words to sink in but eventually Mr. Whitefield understood.

"I see," he mumbled. "Abandoned again… just like that Ring Master led everyone to believe…" Alice nodded.

"That's why… that's why we can't ever tell him that he's our family. He's happy know… he has a purpose in life." Mr. Whitefield nodded and took his daughter's hand.

"You always seemed to be more mature than I ever could be. I promise Alice. I promise I will not tell Daniel that he is my son. I will let him continue living the way he has been." Alice nodded and took a deep breath of air.

"Daddy, you remember when Marian Cross was here a few weeks ago? When you spoke to him about the crystal about to activate, he came and spoke to me. The first thing he told me was that I might be an accommodator for Innocence." She smiled and patted her hip where the black scythe sat. "He told me that because Mama was actually an accommodator too. He told me that he was coming back to pair her with some Innocence he'd managed to get his hands on when he found out she was dead. He didn't want you to lose me too since you'd lost both your son and wife and decided to not have me tested for Innocence. He only told me about it because he knew that I wouldn't have much time with it anyway and he knew about my desire to see the world. That's why he suggested I go to the Black Order right away and see if there was anything to be done." She chuckled darkly. "A fat load of good it did. I was only at the order for one day when that damn thing started to glow. Bad timing on its part for me."

Her father squeezed her hand and an apologetic look crossed his face. "If you had wanted to see the world, all you had to do was ask. I would have taken you anywhere you wanted." She smiled.

"I know Daddy. I know." She squeezed his hand and continued, "Cross also told me that… that he'd found Daniel. His name wasn't Daniel anymore and we probably wouldn't recognize him if we met him because he doesn't look that much like either of us anymore. He… Cross made Daniel his apprentice and then sent him to the Black Order on his own to become an official exorcist."

"Do you know what he goes by now? What is his name?" Alice swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Daddy, remember your promise. His new name is Allen. Allen Walker." Mr. Whitefield paled.

"That's impossible…"

"The clown that the woman told you about who adopted him, his name was Mana Walker. That's what Cross told me. Mana died a few years ago and Allen was dragged into this because the Earl approached him and tried to get him to turn Mana into an Akuma. He succeeded. Mana came back but he put a curse on Allen and then his left arm activated and destroyed Mana for good…"

"Oh lord…" Mr. Whitefield leaned forward onto his daughter's lap. He started crying hysterically. "My son. My son in my house this whole time…"

"I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered. "I shouldn't have told you…"

"No," he whispered, leaning up to wipe his eyes cleared. "I'm glad you told me. Now I know that when I die, I'll die seeing his face as well as yours." The door opened and Beatrice walked in with the tray. She placed it down and began pouring the tea for them. Mr. Whitefield shooed her away. She left without word.

Beatrice stepped back into the hallway. "I did as you asked Master Exorcist," she said to the figure standing just outside the door. "I did not mention your presence here to the Master or the Mistress."

Allen nodded gratefully. His knees were weak from having heard what Alice said. Him? Her brother? That couldn't be… He tried to think back to his early years but could only remember his time in the circus when no one but Mana would give him a name or let him do anything other than be a freak. His stomach rolled and he left the hallway, returning to his room to think things over.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New Year everyone! To kick 2013 off right, I'm updating not 1, not 2, but 6 chapters of Corruption :D**

**Please enjoy the rest of the story!**

The next day, the exorcists began to spar each other out of sheer boredom. Allen and Kanda were running each other ragged both physically and mentally. Lenalee had to step in more times than she cared to, to stop them from killing each other. When she wasn't sparring with anyone, Lenalee spent her time going over the notes Mr. Whitefield had given them. Lavi helped her when he could, memorizing every bit of them as he had been taught.

On the evening of the first day, Lenalee called all of the exorcists and Mr. Whitefield into his office for a conversation. About the crystal. She stood in front of the empty fireplace. Her normally cheerful face was taught and her eyes were empty.

"So Lenalee," Allen asked, sitting down on the couch. "Why'd you call us in here?" Lavi was facing the window. His body was rigid, his fists gripped tightly and sitting by his side.

"We… Lavi and I have been through all of the notes." She gripped her fists as well. "We know when the crystal… we know when it's call for Alice." There was a collective gasp in the room.

"When," Kanda growled. She gritted her teeth.

"Tomorrow," Lavi growled. "Tomorrow during the full moon."

Alice felt the pit of her stomach drop. Allen stood up violently. "You have got to be kidding me," he shouted at Lenalee. "Tomorrow? It took you guys that long to find something like that out? We basically have until tomorrow to come up with a plan before Alice is…" A hand touched his. He jerked in surprise but looked down to see that it was Alice touching him. She shook her head.

"It's alright Allen. Don't be mad at Lenalee or Lavi. They did their best." He jerked away.

"No it's not alright." He towards the door.

"And just where do you think you're going," Kanda growled. Allen didn't turn.

"What else is there to do? I'm going to destroy the crystal."


	30. Chapter 30

"No you mustn't," Mr. Whitefield cried. He coughed and fell from his wheelchair. Alice rushed to his side. Allen upon hearing the sound felt some of his anger ebb away as he turned to face the fallen man. Mr. Whitefield coughed violently. Blood was in it. Lavi rushed forward, helping Alice to pick him up and move him to the couch as Miranda and Kanda moved. "You mustn't… you mustn't destroy that crystal. Doing so will… will only release… the corruption. It will become like… like Innocence." He coughed again. "Instead of Exorcists… there would be… more for the Earl." Lavi swore and ordered everyone out of the room. Lenalee pushed everyone outside.

Alice sunk to her knees outside the door. "So… it's come to this," she whispered through fresh tears. "Daddy's time… it's up." Lenalee watched the young girl fight back some tears. Anger flashed in her heart and she turned and promptly slapped Allen across the face.

The sound echoed down the deserted hall. He took it, not uttering a thing. "Stupid Allen," she cried fighting her own tears, "don't you think the rest of us have considered it at one point or the other? Don't you think we want this to end as well as you do?" Her tears fell. Alice stared up at her in a daze but stood.

"That's enough Lenalee." She reached out for the young woman's hand, wiping her own face. "It's alright. Daddy… Daddy already knew he was going to die. We'd already said our good byes." Lenalee squeezed her hand then released it, storming down the hallway. Miranda followed her. Kanda left with a humph.

Alice fell weakly back against the wall and sunk to the ground. Allen did the same. Nothing seemed real anymore. She wrapped her arms around her leg and hid her face there. They didn't speak for some time.

"Alice… I am sorry." She gulped and nodded. They didn't speak again for another length of time. "Alice… I…"

"Don't apologize," she ordered. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Her ponytail, which she'd taken to wearing, was now in a disarray, bits of it falling out around her. All the color seemed to drain from her being. "Daddy told me that he was going to die this week. He didn't know when but the doctors have tried their best and nothing worked. His illness was just too much…" She sniffed. "Besides, losing my mother and brother couldn't have helped his health any and then… then I ran away…"

"It's not your fault Alice," Allen soothed. Mentally, he was kicking himself for attempting to do the one irrational thing available. He knew better. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"It's not yours either Allen," she returned, raising her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and there was clear evidence of tears running down her cheeks. "Even if you hadn't said anything, he would have probably still died in that moment of time anyway. God has a funny sense of humor that way." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "First he took my brother, then my mother, my father, and I am supposed to die tomorrow night." She laughed. "He is a funny person God is…" Allen looked at her sympathetically. His Master may be an egocentric, womanizing, vicious, drunk, gambler, and a danger for the world, but after Mana was destroyed…

"You know… I thought the same way you did for a while." Alice turned.

"What do you mean?" Allen smiled, looking off into the distance.

"It happened when I turned my own father into an Akuma." His left hand clenched in memory. "After I destroyed him, I felt lost and empty. I thought God had abandoned me. Especially if he made me say yes to training and living with Master Cross." That did it. Alice giggled a bit.

"I've heard rumors about Cross," she managed. "He was always civil around me though." Allen smiled.

"That's because you're a female. Despite everything, Master Cross showed me that God hadn't abandoned me. He had just made my path clearer to walk on so that I could become stronger. I fight now for both humans and the Akuma."

"How do you fight for the Akuma? I don't understand."

"Mana cursed me with this eye that can see inside the Akuma. It gave me the ability to see that the souls trapped inside were not crying for themselves but for the people they'd kill. I fight to free those souls. I fight to give them peace and I also protect the humans from those weapons who can't fight the orders of the Earl. God gave me that calling and he showed me that even though Mana isn't here anymore, I still have friends who are my strength." It was his turn to chuckle. "Speaking of which, Lenalee is going to be sore at me for some time for this. She's right though. She's always right. I get so bull-headed and start thinking I'm alone in the world again." Alice moved next to him and placed a hand on his.

"Thank-you, Allen. Without you, I would have lost myself for sure… Might have even become a pawn for the Earl. Compared to you and everyone else… my life has been a picnic. I'm glad that I got the chance…"

Before she could finish, Lavi walked out of the room. He had removed his bandana. Alice stood as did Allen. Lavi took one look at them and shook his head.

George Whitefield was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Only Allen accompanied Alice down to the morgue. Yes, even this manor had a morgue. Her father once explained to her that death rate was high when the crystal first came into existence. In order to control the amount of bodies leaving this place, the morgue was built to disintegrate the bodies, turning them back into ash.

He followed behind her and Beatrice as she pushed the body down the empty hallways. Desperately he wanted to ask her to tell him, to hear her say it to him personally than through a closed door, why she wanted him here. He wanted something other than believing his real father died because of his actions.

Alice was somber. She wore her hood up on her exorcist's uniform and she kept her face low. Beatrice, of course, said nothing to either of them. She could not grasp the concept of sadness. Such a silly human emotion. Alice could not cry anymore. She cried the instant Lavi shook his head but it only lasted a minute before she remembered what her father had asked of her that night not so long ago…

_"Alice, should I die before you enter the crystal, I ask you to do one thing for me. Take my body down to the morgue and burn it. I then want my ashes left where they are. I know you'll want to do something else with them but it is better this way. You won't have time for a funeral and I have no friends left that I desire to be there anyway. Take Beatrice with you and one other person if you must. Beatrice will handle everything…"_

She was glad that Allen was standing not too far behind her. A part of her told her that if he wasn't, Beatrice would have to push two bodies down to the morgue instead of one. She felt weak and sick but knew that time was running out. She had no time to be weak anymore. A warm hand gently touched her shoulder. She looked up into the gray eyes of Allen. "Are you alright?" She shrugged.

"I'll live." Yes, that's right. She'd live. For one more bloody day. Then the crystal would call for her… and it would all be over.

"You're strong Alice_._ We'll get through this." She nodded and stopped.

"This is the morgue," Beatrice announced. "I was programmed to say, 'If you wish to enter, you may or you may turn back and allow me to finish what was desired by the Master.'" Alice nodded, knees shaking. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I… I won't go in." Beatrice nodded and pushed the body through the large doors before slamming them shut. They stood in silence.

"Are you sure Alice?" She nodded again.

"Yes. That's only a corpse now. Daddy's long gone." She turned and faced him. He was taller almost by a head and Alice couldn't help but wondered, if he had been raised here, would they be almost identical? She smiled sadly. "Let's go back. Beatrice will handle everything here."

"Alright." The two turned and in silence, returned to the dining hall.


	32. Chapter 32

_Again. Again, she had to be dreaming. The world was void. Darkness. Black. It was a dream she knew. That was how the crystal had been talking to her before. In dreams. In darkness. She was floating this time in the middle of nothing. There were no sounds, no images, no movement, nothing. Just her. _

_ A warm red glow came from just out of her line of vision. She ignored it. She felt lifeless and void inside of her own self._

_ "Awww," a familiar voice whined, "You're no fun anymore." A red glowing face appeared above her. It was her mother's face but not her mother's voice. Alice just starred at it. "What's the matter with you? Lost all of your spirit uh?" The crystal being sat back on its haunches. "Geez, if I'd known losing the old guy would make you this boring, I wouldn't have let him go." She blinked then. "Oh-ho so that got your attention eh? Yeah, I knew the old guy was dying. I could've saved him. After all, he sort of is my father too just like you and that Allen boy. Maybe I should choose him next as a sealer. I think it'd be fun to see him and that metal girl go at each other don't you think?" Alice snarled, life suddenly flowing back in her, rage filling her heart. She rolled, facing the crystal being now._

_ "You leave him out of this," she ordered. The being stuck out its tongue like a five year old. _

_ "Oh yeah? How are you going to stop me?" Alice blinked, realizing what was going on._

_ "What… You're… you're the crystal right?" _

_ "In the crystal being."_

_ "Why… why are you a child." It giggled._

_ "It finally dawns on ya uh?" The being stood up. "Well, you could say I'm the daughter of Innocence." She started humming. It was the lullaby._

_ "But aren't you Corruption?" The lullaby stopped._

_ "I am what you people call Corruption. The Heart of Innocence turned me this way so I am therefore, its daughter." It smiled at her and it was deceivingly a sweet smile. Alice grimaced as it used her mother's face to smile._

_ "Why me? Why did you choose me all those years ago?"_

_ The being stood and started skipping around her. Alice realized that although she could roll in any direction, she couldn't stand herself. Some force was holding her down. "Why you ask? Isn't it obvious now?" She squatted over the exorcist and her smile turned crooked, evil, full of hate. "I'm getting my revenge on the Heart of Innocence. It corrupted me so I'm taking one of its soldiers. I'm sure you'll enjoy an eternity in Hell."_


	33. Chapter 33

Kanda stood, Mugen raised against Lavi. The young bookman was looking smug with his hammer resting on the ground. Lenalee and Miranda stood off to the side. "Alright you two," Lenalee shouted. "Remember, this is just practice. No invoking your Innocence allowed. Kanda, that goes directly to you." The blue haired man snickered but didn't reply. Lavi twirled his hammer as he picked it up.

"You first Yu," he teased. Kanda sent him a death glare but did not move. Lavi sighed. "Fine, guess I'll start." He ran towards him. Kanda moved, just barely avoiding the swing. He swiped with his sword but Lavi jumped back and away. They went on for several more minutes like this.

Alice walked outside of the manor and on to the lawn. Miranda turned and saw her first. She waved the young girl down and she came to join them. "How long have they been sparring?" She sat next to Miranda.

"A few minutes now. They'll probably go for a bit longer seeing as they both have incredible stamina."

"They're exorcists. I'd assume they'd need it. Especially to control their Innocence." She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. "Me on the other hand, I can barely hold my Innocence up." Miranda smiled.

"I was like that once too," she admitted, "I can go for a long time without sleep because of a period that I went through. I lost one hundred jobs in a row and I was so depressed that I couldn't even sleep. That helped a bit but it wasn't what I really need. I needed to become stronger myself. When Allen and Lenalee got hurt trying to protect me, my Innocence activated and I took their time away. Once we were back in my home, I almost killed myself because I wouldn't release my Innocence. I didn't want Allen and Lenalee to go back to the way they were when we were fighting Road Kamelot and her three Akumas."

"You were just protecting your friends," Alice noted. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"You're right but I didn't trust them. I didn't think they'd live if I returned their wounds to them. They reassured me though and it made everything better." Miranda smiled. "Without them, I don't know where I'd be." Lenalee smiled, having heard Miranda's tale but said nothing. The front door of the manor opened and Allen walked outside. He squinted in the sunlight but his eyes eventually adjusted. Lenalee scowled, turning away. He smiled sheepishly and approached her.

"Lenalee…" He bowed. "I apologize again. You were right as always… all I managed to do was thinking about myself again and not those around me… please forgive me?" Lenalee humped and dropped her fist onto his head. He hissed. Standing straight, he gripped his head. "Ouch."

"That's what you get idiot Allen," she smiled. "Don't forget your friends again. We're all here for each other." He returned her smile but it quickly faded as his left eye activated. Turning to face the sparring match, he looked off into the distance. What seemed to be a black cloud rose just above the horizon…

"Boy, that looks like a bad storm," Lenalee observed, shielding her eyes from the sun. Allen shook his head.

"That's not a cloud. Those are Akuma."


	34. Chapter 34

Kanda and Lavi stopped their match and looked where Lenalee and Allen did. Miranda and Alice stood. "Miranda," Allen said turning to her, "Get the Finders on the roof top."

"Right and I'll use my Innocence to support their shield." She turned and ran back towards the manor, sounding the alarm. Alice reached to her side and pulled out the Black Scythe. She gripped the handle tightly. A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw Allen's gear-monocle eye smiling down at her.

"It's alright Alice. Whatever happens here, it's going to be alright." Her grip loosened and she nodded, turning back to the approaching cloud of Akuma. It was within one hundred feet of the manor when the shield, and Miranda's Time Record, were up. Allen looked back. "If you get hurt, try to get to the Time Record's shield. It'll heal you long enough to get a couple more hits before you have to go back." Alice nodded again, unsure of how her voice would sound. After the last battle with the level 3 Akuma, she felt shaken. When the cloud was much closer, having moved to nearly green they were standing on, they moved.

"Innocence activate"

**I think this has been my shortest chapter this entire time. Anyway, we'll be getting into the final chapter from here. Will the Akuma get their hands on the crystal? Is Alice going to die? What's gonna happen?**

**Now if I was giving that answer away, the rest of the chapters would be here already. **

**Thank-you for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

Miranda could clearly see the battle unfolding on the grass below. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Alice were moving quickly. She watched worriedly knowing that some of their wounds hadn't healed completely from the other day. There were just so many level 1 Akuma flying around the mansion…

There was a flash of purple and she knew that the real fighting had begun. The Akuma were firing their bullets nonstop at the five exorcists. Allen deflected them with the broad sword in his hand. The sword was his left arm, now detached, and it worked to shield him from many of the attacks before he swung it, cutting the machines around him down. Lavi was behind him and used his fire seal to encircle the two of them. It took down the ones the sword hadn't reached. They nodded to each other and took off to go after another batch of the demons.

Kanda activated Mugen and moved it to its second form. Instead of just the blade alone, there was a lightning force around it that stretched around his back and down into his left hand, forming another blade. His attacks were stronger now. With that new power, he sliced through multiple Akumas as if they were nothing. Alone, he took down as many as Allen and Lavi did before moving to help deal with the next swarm.

Lenalee decided to stick close to Alice during this fight. Despite how the young girl had been behaving in front of them, she knew her wounds weren't completely healed. Last night, Alice had returned to her room and removed her side wrappings when Lenalee had walked in on the bloody scene. The veteran exorcists shot quick glances at the injured girl before dropping down onto one Akuma, jumping, and repeating the process several more times. They all exploded.

Alice knew why Lenalee kept shooting worried glances in her direction and didn't blame the elder girl for being worried. After all, she had walked in right as Alice was removing the bandage from around her side where one of the bullets from that higher level Akuma had struck her. She'd hissed in pain. The wound didn't seem to be closing very well; it was smaller but was still raw and painful and prone to bleeding. All the worry and sadness she had to deal with in the past several days was not helping her heal and now she stood in the midst of battle, swinging the black scythe as quickly and as accurately as she could. It felt like she couldn't catch her breath. The monsters were constantly shooting. She had to keep moving to avoid the bullets. Even though they had told her that her "wings" basically could act as a shield, she didn't want to run the risk of being hit again.

_You're doing remarkably well_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind. She swore knowing the voice of the crystal by heart now.

_What do you want_ she retorted. The crystal made a sound of dissatisfaction.

_Fine. Don't get my help. But when everyone in the manor is dead…_

Alice snapped around and eyed the manor. She could barely make out the roof top from where she'd moved during all of the fighting but she was able to make out a figure, someone other than the yellow suited finders and Miranda, attacking. The whole unit fell as did Miranda. The shield around the house collapsed with no one standing to keep it up. There came a dark chuckle from somewhere below.

All of the exorcists heard it and looked down. The level 3 Akuma was back and it was rushing straight for the door. "No," Alice shouted. She dived after it.

"Allen," Lenalee called, "Go after them! We'll stay here and handle the rest." Allen nodded. Lavi offered him one side of the mallet.

"Jump on!" Allen did as offered. The red headed exorcists swung his hammer in a circle and flung Allen at the door much faster than he could have gotten on his own. Even though it was fast, it was too late. Both the Akuma and Alice were already inside.


	36. Chapter 36

When Allen entered the front hall, there was no sign of Alice or the Akuma there. His eye began to spin. The gear shaped curse searched for the monster, spinning left, right, before finally settling in the direction of the door that led down into the catacombs and eventually the crystal. He took off without hesitation.

With his eye activated, Allen didn't need to remember the directions they'd taken to first view the crystal some nights before. He ran, moving quickly and praying to God that he wasn't too late. A flash of red appeared before him. He gritted his teeth and ran forward, smashing through the door that lead into the crystal room.

The giant Akuma looking monster that had been there previously was no more. It was crumbled having been hit by both the Akuma and Alice's attack. The crystal however was still in one piece, pulsing a deep red color, and little bits of electricity moving around it. The Akuma stood in front of it.

"I was wondering when one of you exorcists was going to arrive," he teased. Allen tensed, raising his sword.

"Get away from there," he growled. "There's no way I'd let you take that crystal." The Akuma smiled and turned.

"Oh really? Then I guess the life of this little girl isn't too important now is it?" Allen gritted his teeth. In the monster's left arm was Alice. She was hurt badly, her siding bleeding profusely, and several more severe wounds were all over her body. She'd known she wouldn't have been able to defeat a level 3 by herself but no one had arrived after they'd entered the crystal room…

"Let her go!" Allen raised the sword, ready to strike. The Akuma laughed.

"Your choice exorcist, you get the girl or you get the crystal." There came a few minutes of tense silence.

"Don…don't let him get… the crystal… Allen." The Akuma jerked in surprise as Alice barely managed to lift her head. She smiled weakly at him. "I'm… alright. Don't…" He punched her in the face. Allen shouted out but the monster only tightened his hold on her, squeezing her painfully.

"This is it boy, your choice. I either squeeze her to death now or I get the crystal. Pick." Allen swore and before he could answer anything, someone shot around him and connected with the Akuma square in the chest. There was a loud cracking sound and Alice fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. The Akuma swore. "What the…?"

Beatrice quickly bent down and lifted the young girl up. She rushed towards Allen. "Take the Mistress. Get her to safety for now. I'll hold this devil off," the robot ordered. Allen, having reattached his left arm, scooped Alice up and jumped back towards the door. "Master Exorcists." He turned his head to face her. "As a robot I am not programmed for something like this but I must apologize. I'm afraid I am the one who knocked out all of the finders on the roof. This demon was in control of me for some time because of a sound attack his has. It altered my circuits for a bit." A small, uncharacteristic smile crossed her lips. "Tell the Mistress that I am deeply sorry for the trouble I caused her. Now go!" Allen nodded and ran out the door. A smile crossed his lips.

The word robot was still new to him and he knew they normally weren't created for emotions, but he was sure Beatrice had found hers.


	37. Chapter 37

The young girl twitched as the Time Record took away her injuries. She blinked when she was completely healed. Allen was explaining everything to everyone and all of the exorcists nodded in agreement. They were going to have to fight and destroy the final Akuma in the basement. Alice stood up, feeling better than she had in days, and looked at each exorcists.

"I'm going with you," she adamantly stated. They each looked at each other. Allen sighed.

"No one can stop you from coming Alice," he admitted. "This is your fight more than any of ours. We need to get going or else he'll get his hands on that crystal. Who knows what it will do to his power levels." All six of them took off, racing down the catacombs with Allen leading them. They smashed through the last doors in time to see the Akuma kicking the completely destroyed body of Beatrice out of his way.

"Stupid machine," he called to the exorcists, "she should've been on our side since she was like us. How foolish."

"Beatrice was nothing like you," Alice called back. "At least she knew what it meant to be human!" The Akuma laughed.

"Being human. How ridiculous. She was a machine just like me. She had no concept of being human." He laughed. "The Earl could have made her stronger with a couple of upgrades just like he did me. Allow me to demonstrate." Alice gritted her teeth and clutched her scythe tightly. Each of the exorcists braced for the oncoming attack.

The head sitting on the right shoulder, which was oddly silent, opened its mouth for the first time and activated its attack. It sounded like pure hell as the attack hit the exorcists' ears. Alice groaned and nearly dropped the scythe in favor of covering her ears. From behind her, she barely made out the words, "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi's weapon shot above them so quickly that the Akuma didn't have time to dodge as it came down on the attacking face with enough force to smash it. The Akuma cried out.

"My face. My lovely face! How could you do that?" Lavi smirked.

"Easy. Now you only got two more ugly mugs to destroy before we finish you off." So focused on the red-headed exorcist, the Akuma growled and started firing the bullets. Lavi swung his hammer rapidly in front of him. The bullets bounced off without landing a single hit. He smirked. "Your turn." The Akuma jerked, coming back to his senses and remembering that there were more exorcists. Kanda appeared in front of him first, swinging Mugen in a downward cut. The Akuma dodged but did not anticipate a sharp kick from behind as Lenalee landed, propelling him forward to meet yet another sword, this time from Allen. He caught the blade intended for his chest. He twisted it and threw both the sword and Allen against one of the solid metal walls.

"Is this all you exorcists have," he laughed. "I was actually expecting a good fight." The second head, as oddly silent as well, opened its mouth and repeated the same attack as the first. Everyone covered their ears.

"That's enough," Alice screamed as she flung herself at him, the scythe raised to cut him in half. The Akuma turned his attacking head to face her. The force of the sound waves stopped her and then flung her back. She landed against the crystal, fell to the floor, and fell unconscious. The Akuma began to laugh hysterically at the turn of events.

"If this is all that you exorcists have, no wonder the Earl is so sure we are going to win this war!" Allen barely managed to life his head. _We have to do something_ he thought desperately_ or else, this is going to spell disaster for the entire world._ The crystal began to spread electricity across its surface faster than before. The dark red light grew a bit bright as it started to fill the whole room. Everyone turned to face it. The Akuma smiled. "Ah, now to you. I'd like to be a level four now so give me your strength!" He started towards the crystal. Suddenly the light that had been developing grew even brighter, to the point of almost being light. Allen heard the Akuma cry out but he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. In a matter of minutes it was over. He looked up as he heard Lenalee gasp.

Alice was now standing, her eyes open but empty, and there was a faint red glow around her. Her scythe was not on her, laying several feet away instead. Her ponytail had fallen out completely. Her head was tilted towards the ground. "As if I would allow you any of my energy," she addressed the Akuma. Her voice was odd. It echoed, not from the sheer size of the room. It sounded as if Alice's voice and another spoke at the same time.

"Who are you," the Akuma demanded. Alice's face twisted into an unnatural smile.

"I am Corruption."


	38. Chapter 38

The Akuma gritted its teeth. "Corruption uh? Since you won't give me that power willingly, why don't I take it from you?" He rushed towards the young exorcist.

"Alice watch out," Allen called. The girl's face twisted again.

"Alice isn't present at the moment," she smirked. Reached out, she grabbed the Akuma by the top of his head, bent down, grabbed a leg, and flung him over her shoulder. He smacked right into the crystal. There was a cracking sound again and the wound on his chest opened further.

"Why you…" Corruption bent down next to where he was on the crystal. He started to move but she quickly ripped off one of his legs then the other, tossing them to the side. He cried out in pain.

"You wanted power," it teased, "Then have it. Oh but it comes a bit of a price. You won't be existing anymore." The Akuma swore and reached for her but she had moved to just out of reach. Behind him, the crystal began to suck him in. Corruption reached over and tossed the legs that she'd ripped off of him towards it. It swallowed them without hesitation. He saw this and began to panic.

"What… what? Aren't you suppose to give me power? Not destroy me!?" Corruption laughed.

"I'm not made of dark matter you idiot. I'm something completely different. I essentially am Innocence. I am your destroyer, not your maker. Enjoy your time in hell." The Akuma managed to cry out one last time before completely disappearing.

Everyone was silent for some time. Corruption stood and sighed. "Well, that wasn't any fun. He was defeated so easily." The exorcists circled her.

"Let Alice go," Allen ordered. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee raised their weapons ready to attack. Corruption eyed them.

"Eh? It wouldn't be any fun to fight you weaklings," she sighed. She turned to completely face them. "I'll give you back the girl for two minutes and then she is mine got it? That's her part for being the sealer." Corruption gave them her twisted smile one last time before slowly leaving Alice's body.

Alice felt light headed and sick when she came to her senses. She didn't know what happened. She couldn't remember a thing. Allen cradled her in his arms when she finally opened her eyes. "Alice," he said with a broken smile on his face. A couple of tears escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. She looked confused.

"What happened? Where's the Akuma?" Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Miranda diverted their eyes. Tears welled up in three of their eyes. Only Kanda sat with his eyes shut. She looked back at Allen. "What? What is it?"

"Alice… the crystal only gave us two minutes with you." He explained everything to her. Her face paled.

"I…I see." She pushed herself out of Allen's arm and weakly leaned over to Lenalee, embracing the young woman in a hug. She went down the line like that, even somehow managing to grip Kanda in one, before collapsing weakly against Allen again. "Thank-you all. I wouldn't have become the girl I am without of any of you standing by my side." She reached down and picked the black scythe off of the ground, handing it to Allen. "You might want to make sure Hevlaska gets that back. I'm sure the next person it chooses will be a great exorcist." Allen nodded, unable to speak, with tears running down his face. Alice smiled and leaned up to give him a hug as well. "Allen, I never got the chance to tell you," she whispered in his ear, "the reason why I left home. You know I went to search for my brother. You…"

The crystal suddenly exploded with light and it reached out grab Alice. Shocked, Allen instinctively grabbed Alice's hand. "No," he cried. "Don't take her please!" Alice smiled down at him.

"It's alright," she smiled through her tears, "let me go… big brother." The crystal pulled harder. Allen's hands slipped and Alice shot back towards the crystal. She was swallowed instantly, leaving the exorcists alone.


	39. Chapter 39

**So... it's come to this. THE LAST TWO (THREE) CHAPTERS! I'm so happy! Not that it's ending mind you, just that I managed to write my first fan fiction. It's gotten a lot of views so I hope that means a lot of people liked it! Shout out to James Birdsong for giving me my first review! That made me super happy.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading _Corruption_! I should be writing another fan fiction this summer once I'm done with college! Keep an eye for any information about that.**

**Please enjoy the final three chapters!**

Kanda pulled on Allen's jacket. "Come on we have to get out of here," he shouted. Instead of going back to a dull, colorless crystal, it was beginning to shoot electricity around the room. The floor vibrated and the walls began to crumble down on top of them. Allen stood in a daze but followed as Kanda dragged him to the door before realizing that the Black Scythe wasn't on him anymore. "Wait the Innocence!" Allen jerked from Kanda's grip. He ran back to where he had last seen the scythe but, it was gone. He swore and started moving rubble around.

"Allen! Look, at the crystal!" Allen did as Lavi ordered. They all witnessed as the Black Scythe rose into the air and entered the crystal itself. The crystal's color changed, altering from red, to green, back to red in a battle of Innocence against Corruption.

"Now we really need to get out of here," Kanda yelled. "That thing looks like it is about to explode." Allen nodded. They ran from the catacombs. In the hall, the Finders were helping each other leave. Some had to be carried because of the blow Beatrice had given them. Others like Zander that had been several injured in previous battles were being carried from house. Toma met them at the entrance of the basement.

"What's going on," he asked.

"There's no time to explain," Kanda growled. "Get everyone as far away as we can."

"We don't have time for that. Get everyone to the lawn as quickly as possible. We're going to have to use the Time Record as a shield," Miranda said. Toma nodded and ran off to deliver the order. Lenalee started running towards the stairs.

"You guys go ahead. I'll double check to make sure no one was left behind. I'll be faster alone and with the dark boots."

"Good luck," Allen said as she disappeared up the stairs. They ran from the house and out onto the lawn were the large group of finders was huddled together. The ground shook even out here.

"Ms. Miranda," Toma said approaching them again. "We have enough shields here that we will set out ours up again if you would be willing to support them again with your Time Record." She nodded.

"We have to wait though. Lenalee is still in the building!"

"There's not much time," Kanda shouted. "Lenalee will be fine. We need that shield up now." The finders started moving to set up their protective barrier. Miranda looked at the front door nervously.

"Where is she? Lenalee…" The shaking was becoming more violent. It took all of the Finders' strength to hold the shield devices up. The front door of the manor flung open and Lenalee was sprinting from the manor. The dark boots propelled her forward. She was made twenty feet from the shield when it happened.

The manor exploded and what looked like pure white light expanded over the ground.

"Lenalee," Allen shouted. Lavi extended his hammer and she grabbed it. They pulled it in quickly.

"Innocence Activate," Miranda shouted. Her Time Record activated and the time out shield surrounded the whole group. The blast hit them. The first shield, the Finder shield, shattered as if nothing. Miranda grimaced as the time shield took a majority of the blast. As long as the shield was up, her Innocence would pull from her the strength it needed to with stand nearly anything. Lenalee gripped her shoulders. Miranda smiled up at her weakly. No one said anything.

The noise faded slowly and little by little, Miranda began to stop shaking. When everything was quiet, she was panting heavily. "I… I think it's over," she whispered. Allen nodded and stood up.

"I'll look outside then." He walked towards the shield and stepped out.


	40. Chapter 40

Four days later, Allen sat on the couch in Komui's office as he read over the report that Lenalee had prepared. He nodded every once in a while. "Alright," he said once he got to the end. "We're sure the Corruption Crystal has been completely destroyed yes?"

"Yes," Lenalee answered. "Between us and the Finders that were able, none of us were able to find any trace of the manor, the crystal or…" She hesitated to say the last part. "… or Alice." Allen's fists gripped the knees of his pants tightly. _Let me go… big brother_. The words echoed around in his head. She'd said it. Even if it wasn't when or how he'd wanted her to say, she had said it. Now he would never get the chance to call her "little sister" and try being a family with her. Despite how his future was laid out before him…

"Yes about Alice," Komui continued. "She was a sweet girl while she was here. It's a shame we'll never really get the chance to see how she would have been as an exorcist… and it's just as equally bad that we lost her Innocence as well."

"There wasn't much we really could have done," Lavi answered. "Like that report said, Allen went back to get it, it looked as if it had a mind of its own. It flew at the crystal and essentially Alice."

"Yes, I read that part. All I can give as a hypothesis is that her Innocence did what the Crown Clown and The Dark Boots did by protecting the two of you." He leaned forward on his table and laced his fingers below his chin. "I believe that when her Innocence went to protect Alice, it conflicted with the Corruption and thus created the explosion that took out a good chunk of the land." He closed the file folder. "Despite everything that's happen, all of you, even Alice, did an outstanding job. Go take a rest. Your next missions will be up soon. You'll need all of the rest you can get."


	41. Chapter 41

Epilogue: 3 months later

The landlady pulled the bucket out from underneath the cow now that it was full with the morning's milk. She stepped out into the sun. It was hotter today than it had been in several months. She shielded her eyes. Suddenly, the bucket was lifted from her hand. She smiled.

"Lass, you are one right might scary girl. Where'd you come from?" She shrugged.

"I've been up for a while. Maybe three hours since the sun came up."

"That's awful early isn't it? Why do you do that?" She shrugged again.

"I don't know why." She gripped the bucket with both hands. "Then again, there isn't much I know about myself anymore I guess. Seeing as I couldn't even remember my name." The elder woman patted her shoulder.

"Well Alice, it's a good thing you landed on my front porch and I happened to know ya. How about we go bake the morning bread for the others?" Alice nodded and together, they walked back into the tiny bed and breakfast lodge.


End file.
